CHIBI6 The Chibis Save The World
by Yonk
Summary: The cold hand of fate has pulled the Z-Senshi apart and forced the last of the Kalltorraiya-jin to accept his own painful destiny. A new evil now threatens the universe and if they want to beat him they must work together, all of them. (Complete)
1. Prologue: Evil Is Watching

**The Chibis Save The World**

****

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own DBZ, so don't sue me. Clear? Good.

**Prologue: Evil is Watching**

            The still night air weighed heavily on so many people that night. No breeze was present to rustle leaves and the stillness held down the mood like a dense, impenetrable fog. The smell of doom was in the air, for evil was watching. No one could see it coming, yet it would come just the same. No one would be able to stop it, yet they would try, and fail. What carnage was to come in times ahead? Only unspeakable horrors. These were truths held to be evident in all parts of an evil mind as his creature grew close to its completion. Only another short while, and the past would be eradicated to safeguard the future for evil to rule the whole of the universe. 

            The scene was so different for so many people, the Z Senshi, separated like never before, had paired off to perform their usual activities. They were not together, not like in old times, instead circumstance had broken them all, for now at least.

            In a clearing of a forested area, burnt foliage and smoldering craters stood in sharp contrast to the surrounding life. The last two full Saiya-jin, Goku and Vegita, were battling it out in a contest of strength and wills. Although the taller man was clearly much stronger, it did not faze the proud Prince of the Saiya-jin. Blow after blow fell upon both and the air rang out with explosions as they blasted energy at each other, one day there would be a clear winner, but today was not it. Goku offered a hand to Vegita as he got off the ground, but was refused and the fight dragged forth from there.

            Off many thousands of miles away, two old friends, connected through space by their shared friendship of a young Kalltorraiya-jin, awaited the advancement of a clothing store line. The day's shopping had left both tired, but they were nonetheless smiling and beaming their heavy personalities toward the cashier and in competition over his potential affections. AngelGoten fought to get the man to notice, but he stole a glance at Suupaa Gohan 2 instead, and their personal war over him went on for the next few minutes. After exiting the mall, laden with stuff, they proceeded to another for yet more.

            Another clearing, high in the mountains, saw two other fighters, close together since when one was very young. Piccolo sat in deep meditation, his legs crossed and his fingers steepled in front of his chest, rising and falling slowly with each breath. Right next to him sat Gohan, in similar attire and in the exact same position that his deeply respected sensei and trusted friend was. His less trained mind was having trouble concentrating and his eyes shifted back and forth beneath shut lids. He was trying to do better than the older man next to him, but was having difficulty. A telepathic order from the Namek brought the older Son brother back to the task at hand and the five small rocks continued their slow rotation in front of him, only slightly faster than before.

            The Capsule Corp. house, home of the richest family in the world, lay in peace as the evening fell softly. The quiet was only broken as a few shouts and fits of laughter rose from a particular room with its door tightly shut. The sign read 'Keep Out, Trunks' Room' and with the three locks, nobody could get in. The scene of young Trunks and Goten at play could make one's heart melt. They, too, were locked in competition like their fathers, but they chose to fight their war on a video game console instead of risking hurting each other. The shouting rose to a climax and then it was over and the older boy fell back against his bed, disappointed at his performance and humiliated by his defeat. He threw the controller down and pouted, arms crossed, until a warm embrace from his spiky haired best friend brought his smile back. With an arm on each other's shoulders, they left for the kitchen for some food, if only to see who could eat more.  

Four pairs, naturally fitting together in both friendship and competition, or at least in an unspoken respect toward each other, passed the day as usual. Both competitors fought to win in their private battles, but they were at least fighting with each other. This, too, was held to be a truth, and the face of evil smiled as he found the one exception to this, his greatest threat to completing his destruction of good, the Kalltorraiya-jin. _He_ wasn't fighting with anyone else; Yonk was only fighting with himself, just as Bebidi wanted it. There seemed to be no limit to his power, for all he had seen there was nothing he could not accomplish in this world. His fight with Buu-Buu had shown that clearly. But his inner struggle with his own mortality and weakness and his anguish from losing his once-sons tore him apart day by day. He sat alone, at his preferred place where he went to in times of pain. A small mountain pool where he knew Trunks and Goten went to at times; where they, too, went to get away from their worries. He was contemplating many things, things like the impending threat he alone knew for sure was coming, the threat he truly was afraid of. The doom merely foreshadowed by the arrival of Buu-Buu, it had him concerned for the safety of two boys that he hadn't seen in so long.

            The hands of the evil Bebidi ran over his globe as he watched the events unfold in the past, where he planned to send his ultimate creation. His name would strike fear in the hearts of all who heard it and would make even the mighty Kalltorraiya-jin warrior tremble and eventually bring him to his knees. He knew the time had come, the ball opened up and the monster stepped out, ready to be commanded. A portal opened and the new being stepped into the past, evil energy radiating from his large frame. Two days, thought Bebidi; one day to ravage the universe, leaving a path of destruction, and one day to destroy the Earth and destroy his enemies in the past and the future. Only two days, and their lives would be destroyed, nine fighters who had seen better days, their time was up, it was the end for them. If they wanted to win they would all have to would work together-all of them-and it couldn't be done. Or could it?


	2. Life Goes On

Wow, I can't believe it has actually been over three months since I have touched this story. In any case, I can't imagine all of you readers that were fans of my other Chibi stories are still around, but if you are, then enjoy. Lot's more to come for this one, I have other stories to think about, plus I am in school and have a job, but I will try to get a new chapter for this story out every once in a while for all you fans. Oh, and one more thing, it's been months, but I still have to thank my reviewers:

****

**animeprincess1452**: Yeah, yeah...I know it's gonna be interesting. As soon as I write the darn thing...

**popcorn**:Who are you again, I completely forgot...but I do think you are a member now, right? Anyway, sorry for the wait, but it's here at last!

**GOTEN2003UK**: Yep, another one, in case you are wondering, I don't know why the hell I am writing, maybe for lack of anything better to do, maybe it's like my last will and testament, I don't know.

**popcorn**:Only non-members can review the same chapter more than once...heh heh, but you are a member now, whoever you are...so yeah, and here's the chapter without any further adieu.

**Chapter 1: Life Goes On**

The scene was chaos. Complete and utter insanity ruled the Capsule Corporation building. The reason?

Dinner time.

It couldn't have been more chaotic if it had been planned, but somehow the two Saiya-jin and three half Saiya-jin managed to at least get something done. Somehow it looked like once again, the men and boys would get a decent meal prepared without the help of the plucky wives, who were out shopping. There had been several disasters, including a few that nearly burnt/flooded/blew up the entire CC complex, but they had gotten the hang of it by now, and everyone knew their place.

Trunks stood, or rather floated, in front of the stove, multitasking as only a half genius and half Saiya-jin could. He was stirring a huge pot of noodles with one hand, turning over about 100 hunks of meat frying in the wok with the other, and barely managing to stir the sauce in another pot with his tail. He dropped a piece of meat and Goten caught it easily in mid air and popped it into his mouth, swallowing the food without even chewing.

"Hey, Trunks-kun, where's the plates?" Goten then asked.

"I'm busy? Ask my dad," Trunks said, turning his body and almost dumping the sauce as Vegeta squeezed past and grabbed some silverware from the drawer.

Goten wandered off to find them himself while Vegeta cursed at Goku when he ran into the taller Saiya-jin, tempted to stick one of the forks into his rival's thick head, before going to put them on the table.

"Comin' through," Goku said, crawling under Trunks to pull the bread baking in the oven out, barely noticing the hot metal and setting the tray onto the counter.

Trunks foot caught on Goku's Gi and the boy did a back flip, barely able to right himself as Vegeta caught the tongs before they could hit the ground and handed them back to his son as Goku walked around him, running into Goten again. The younger boy finally managed to locate the plates and tossed them one by one like Frisbees to his father, who caught them with ease and placed them in the proper places on the table. Trunks turned off the stove and levitated the pots of food to the table while starting to slice the bread and Vegeta got a few bottles of milk out to pour in the glasses.

They all glared angrily at Gohan when he walked up, since he had participated little in the work, having been chatting on the phone with Videl for the last few minutes, and the older Son son quickly worked to slice the rest of the bread while Trunks got the sauce to the table. All five Saiya-jin gathered at the table and food flew every-which-way. Goten scooped up some noodles and threw them in the air, milliseconds before they were caught by a plate which was caught by Trunks and set in front of him. Gohan hit the side of the pan, sending meat flying in the air where it was caught on plates by the rest of them in midair and set down. Goku ducked to avoid the other pot, which flew to Vegeta and then over another flying ball of noodles, heading back to Gohan. Goku tilted his plate up to accept a piece of bread thrown by Goten and then deflected the bottle of milk at the right angle to send it to Trunks, who caught it upside down, pouring it into his glass. Goten ate a bite while pouring some more sauce on Vegeta's plate, which flew across the table and back into it's place, while another piece of bread was caught in Gohan's mouth while he poured more milk. Food and liquid zoomed around across the table in the bizarre and highly coordinated eating ritual which was over in a minute, and not a single crumb or drop escaped the ravenous stomachs of the Saiya-jin to stain the tablecloth.

So close, and yet so far. The memories of his past torturing his mind, the Kalltorraiya-jin trained forth, trying to force himself back to what he knew was there.

_Buu-Buu smiled and put more energy into the ball, pushing back just as hard and it moved further toward the ground, which started cracking around the trio of fighters. All three kept up, their combined Kamehameha wave not wavering for a second, and it still was not enough, they were doomed._ We...can't hold this forever, I gotta do something! _Yonk thought, his Ki starting to fluctuate as the ball of energy pushed down more. It was just wrong, the good guys weren't supposed to lose to a monster like that. Yonk started to get pissed, very pissed. _That bakayaro tortured my sons, killed hundreds of innocent people and insulted my power. What am I if I can't beat him? He doesn't deserve to win this, I will _not_ lose!!! _And for just a split second, something happened. Deep within Yonk's mind something snapped and all hell broke lose inside him, his Ki spiking to unbelievable levels and the beam grew just a tiny bit before the power left him as quickly as it came. But it was enough, "What?!" Buu-Buu yelled, feeling the surge in energy from the green fighter, and his concentration cracked. "NOW!" Yonk yelled and he and his sons pushed all remaining reserves into the Kamehameha which blasted forward and right through the ball of energy._

He didn't know what that had come from, or what it really was, but it was there, and he wanted it again. Fighting against the force of his own gravity machine, tweaked to support levels over a million times normal gravity - it had blown itself to bits several times - which only strengthened Yonk's resolve, he went on. A small crack, followed by another, was heard but ignored by the Kalltorraiya-jin. The obsession was not unlike when one wakes up and just wants to go back to sleep; he had tasted the power and only wanted more. His green hair wavered and flashed back to brown, the loss of Ki sending the young man to the ground, unable to get up, and he deactivated the machine with a verbal command. Closing his eyes, he concentrated for a few minutes and gathered enough energy to transform again, but that was more than the machine could take and it exploded spectacularly in an orange and green fireball, sending Yonk and debris flying. Standing up again, raging mad, he blasted the mountain he was on to dust, and shouted his madness to the air, fighting again to reach the unthinkable.

There was a pause in the eating at the Capsule Corporation, everyone looked up to the sky and a fork dropped from Goten's hand as they collectively felt the power from seemingly nowhere rise and then suddenly fade. A split second later the plates and silverware rattled on the table like from some bizarre earthquake and then stopped. The Saiya-jin shrugged it off, realizing that that crazy Kalltorraiya-jin wasn't going to stop until he ascended or blew up the Earth. Or both.

Sweat dripped from Yonk's brow, as he stood on his hands and knees panting like a dog, powered down to virtually nothing, his Ki drained.

_Dammit, _he thought, _I was so close that time._

Yet try as he might, he just couldn't do it. It was like looking at something, a faint vision so tiny and delicate that it might disappear if looked at too much. The secret to reaching it still eluded him; he couldn't replicate the conditions of that day.

That bakayaro tortured my sons, killed hundreds of innocent people and insulted my power. What am I if I can't beat him? He doesn't deserve to win this, I will _not_ lose!!! _And for just a split second, something happened. Deep within Yonk's mind something snapped and all hell broke lose inside... _

What was that like, anyway? Almost losing his sons...no, scratch that: his ex-sons, was so painful, coupled with his rage and self-righteousness, had brought him that power that gave him the ability to destroy Buu-Buu once and for all. But like a laughing ghost it escaped him still, and he wanted it so much it was killing him.

It was going to kill him.

He fought on brilliantly; reaching his goal was only a matter of time.

Across space and time, a monster streaked across the universe, bridging the future to the past in His programmed quest to destroy those within it. Landing on a desolate planet He gazed upon his first mission of destruction with glee and anticipation. If Buu-Buu was one mastery of Bebidi's creation, He was certainly the other. Buu-Buu was built with the express purpose to torture, to cause pain; He was made only to destroy, and to be more powerful than anything could challenge.

The inhabitants of the planet looked on at the powerful figure before them, not knowing what He was or what He was capable of. Chattering their insect-like mandibles, they took in the thing that looked back at them with an evil glint in His blank, white, dead eyes. Clenching one fist He closed those eyes and regarded the hapless creatures ogling Him by uttering a single word - His given name.

"Shikyo," rose the sickening sound.

That name that would be heard by many; across thousands of worlds and trillions of beings, all who would tremble at the mere sound of it.

Clenching that fist tighter, the monster tensed his Ki for a small fraction of a second, and the entire planet was reduced to dust, erasing all on it instantly. Floating in the dust and rocks remaining of the planet, he moved on to the next one, challenging all and destroying all easily. The universe would soon split apart given a taste of his incredible power, the carnage was only beginning.

The soft sound of a spaceship activating and taking off toward a new destination broke the silence of the evening near Capsule Corp. Inside, one Namek and his Saiya-jin apprentice moved forth towards New Namek, for a couple weeks of training. Chi-Chi waved goodbye to her eldest son, watching the glint of light from the ship disappear into the dark purple of the night sky. Goten frowned, not wanting to be so far from his real big brother for so long, and retreated back into the building to find comfort in the presence of his once big brother. Goku left for home, taking his wife with him, and leaving his other son to spend the night with Trunks and his family as usual. The two half Saiya-jin little boys played on inside Trunks' room, awaiting dinner, while Vegeta began his normal training routine in the gravity chamber.

"Boys, come down for dinner," Bulma called up the stairs, before proceeding to the gravity room to get her insane husband for food as well.

The Chibis proceeded to the bottom floor, looking about confused for the two guests who were supposed to be here already. It was quite unlike those two girls to be late, but then again it seemed as if AngelGoten might have gotten them lost again. Deciding to eat their dinner and forget about them, Goten ran to the table with Trunks close behind and they sat down to wait for Trunks' parents. Something wasn't right though, and far away they could feel the familiar presence of Yonk's Ki fluctuating ever so slightly, as if distressed by something.

Shikyo had no normal Ki, he could not be sensed by any method of organic perception which all the Saiya-jin possessed, nor could he be detected by any invention that could be created. It was almost as if he had no Ki, like an android, but it was clear that he emitted no heat and exuded only evil. He was so much like a ghost in that way, like Yonk's fate. But small children have always been more powerful than their adult counterparts in that way, they could sense what could not be sensed, see what could not be seen, and feel what could not be felt. Trunks and Goten were no different, and as Shikyo continued his rampage across the universe, they could feel something bad, but could not interpret it in any level due to their tender age.

Far off, Yonk too, could sense something. He did not possess the powerful, natural psychic ability for things as children did, but his part Kalltorran mind gave him an edge above the Saiya-jin. Something, he knew, was wrong as well, and as he felt the Ki of Gohan and Piccolo rise, his eyes snapped open in realization.

_He's here..._

Seeing his once-master and close and trusted friend destroyed so easily hit Gohan hard. Piccolo was no super Saiya-jin, but he was powerful in his own right, yet he was cast aside and vaporized in no time at all like a bug. Gohan powered up to his maximum, hitting his Mystic form quickly and taking on the monster Shikyo. The brave Saiya-jin intended to make some form of a mark on him, but he was already way outclassed, and he stood no chance of fazing the creature before him.

"Shikyo," uttered the monster, absorbing Gohan's powerful attacks like nothing, not even noticing his punches and Ki blasts.

The light of Ki explosions covered the planet as Gohan fought on, getting nowhere, finally coming to the realization that this was one fight he could not win. He did the only thing he could; he flew back to the ship, and blasted off back toward Earth, leaving the monster to destroy what was left of the planet.

Shikyo would never let him get away.


	3. No Chance

I know it's been a very long time since the last update, but I never forget a story! So, here is the next chapter of the sixth installment of the famous Chibi series!

Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed so very long ago:

Chibi Goten-chan – Hm, I never really thought of female enemies...but then again, Shikyo is referred to as "he" but it wouldn't matter either way. And the end where Trunks and Goten have to fight on their own is going to be really good, but for now, he other characters will have roles too, second to Yonk and the boys, of course. Anyway, I'm glad that you like this and thanks for the compliments.

Animeprincess1452 – Yeah, that's good that the formatting works out okay. And now Shikyo is here...oh no, whatever shall we do?! Well, this chapter will tell you just what we are going to do, well not really us, but...you get the idea.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 2: No Chance**

The cold darkness of space was one place where there was truly nothing, nothing but infinite dark and infinite cold, a place touted as the place where one could never hear you scream.

Gohan felt like screaming now, he didn't want to die, he knew if he did, since he had died before at the hands of Buu, he could not be revived by Shenron. As well as that, he knew that that monster whatever-his-name-was had destroyed New Namek, and that meant that being wished back by Porunga was also impossible. Dying in it's own right was scary, but not that bad since one could always rely on the Dragonballs, but after dying once, Gohan realized, one becomes terrified of a "final" death, one from which you cannot come back. _Of course, _thought the Saiya-jin, _my dad can die a thousand times and always come back, they owe him that. _As he looked out the porthole in the spacecraft, wondering why he couldn't feel the energy of the monster, like an android or something, he realized that the thin metal of the cockpit wall was the only thing between his pallid face and the icy vacuum of space. His brain ran through the possible things that would happen if he were out there unprotected.

_First, _he thought, _my eyeballs would be sucked from their sockets and my innards would explode from the lack of pressure. Then my blood would freeze inside my brain, knocking me unconscious shortly after my lungs would rupture because there isn't any air at all out there. Finally, I'm gonna die...very painfully..._

He didn't have long to think about this, as a sudden blast shook the ship, and he felt the fear rise inside him. He just didn't understand how that thing was so strong, stronger than anything ever encountered. Where had it come from? What did it want?

But after a few seconds that no longer mattered, as a huge Ki blast from the monster Shikyo flew towards the vulnerable spacecraft, and hit it with a massive blood-red explosion, a color that matched Shikyo's aura. Seen inside the explosion, as well as the white hot splinters of metal, was a small shining of green light, and in an instant Shikyo became angry. His quarry had somehow escaped; his energy was now far away.

Gohan opened his eyes. The last thing he had seen was a massive red fireball that consumed him, and he figured he was dead. But as he arose into a sitting position, he realized that he was on dirt, and not on the grass of the dead world. Looking down at his body, he realized that he couldn't possibly be dead – his clothes were ripped and there were several burns on his chest and arms, which stung when he moved. A single senzu bean landed on the ground next to him, and without picking it up, Gohan looked above him to see where it had come from. He quickly noticed a tall figure, with fists clenched, and fiery green hair.

"You should be more careful, Gohan," spoke the Kalltorraiya-jin. "That monster is deadly. Now eat that and stay out of my way!"

With a flash of light, Yonk blasted out of the planet's atmosphere, headed for his first fight with the monster that he had nearly killed the young Saiya-jin. Gohan watched him go; eating the senzu and feeling his wounds disappear as he sensed the energy signature of one of the most powerful beings in the universe fade in the distance.

"Just where the hell am I, anyway," thought Gohan out loud, looking about the dusty ground of the unknown, and probably uninhabited, planet. "Never mind that," he continued, "how am I gonna get home?"

**- - -**

Yonk felt his power rise in anger at the monster in front of him. He looked it right in the eyes, or what counted as eyes; in appearance they were only imposing white orbs that insinuated death and destruction. He couldn't figure out what was happening, and why that dammed thing was absorbing his punches and throwing them back with ten times the force each time. He spiked his Ki more, and his aura grew, his calm starting to break apart, and he flew back at the monster as fast as he could, throwing a kick at its head, which it absorbed like nothing, and quickly delivered one right back at the Kalltorraiya-jin, even more powerful than the last one, knocking him back into an asteroid, shattering it into small rocks.

_I just don't get it, _Yonk though, wary of his fading power, _what makes him keep getting stronger with each blow?_

He gathered some energy in his palm and shot it towards the beast, the beast that had called itself Shikyo. He stood still, allowing the blast to hit him square in the chest, with a large explosion, before he smiled, charging an equally sized ball of energy and shooting it towards Yonk, after which it was deflected aside, flying away somewhere, where it might hit some planet and reduce it to dust. Yonk could only hope ruefully that it wouldn't be the one that Gohan was on. He looked back at his foe, suddenly having a hypothesis, and he decided to test it in the only way he thought possible.

"Come on, try that one again you piece of shit!" Yonk yelled, blasting at Shikyo again.

The monster repeated the actions, allowing the energy to hit him and then shooting another blast right back toward Yonk. When it was close enough, he hit it aside, off into space, crying out at the sudden pain shooting up his arm. He looked down at it to see blood flowing neatly from several burnt gashes on his hand, the blood floating out and drying quickly into balls of coagulated blood in the zero gravity environment. He sealed the wounds with Ki and thought about what had just happened, wondering at it, unable to unravel the painful truth of the monster's secret power.

Without warning, Shikyo shot toward Yonk, hitting the Kalltorraiya-jin square in the stomach with a fist before hitting him aside. Yonk recovered quickly, spinning back into a stance and restarting the fight with Shikyo, but it was different this time. With every blow exchanged it became horrifyingly clear that the monster's power was many times stronger than before. Yonk dodged a punch, before getting nailed in the jaw with a fist; it hurt. He struck back several more times, throwing another energy blast at Shikyo, and then getting punched again, which hurt even more. Yonk was pummeled and then thrown back into another chunk of space rock, nearly losing the SKJ transformation.

_No, I can't do that,_ he thought, thinking about powering down.

He knew that the only thing keeping him alive in space was the super Kalltorraiya-jin transformation, which gave him the bizarre ability to survive in a vacuum. Without it, he would be as vulnerable as anyone else, and would die quickly in the cold depths of space, just as Gohan would have, had he not conveniently saved him.

Then, in a flash of inspiration, he figured it out. All the puzzle pieces came together at once. At first, he and Shikyo had been about even in power, then after the first attempt to destroy him with a Kamehameha had almost worked, the monster regenerated and was stronger than before. His energy blasts became stronger yet, but only right after Yonk's Ki balls had hit him. And then just now, his punches were hurting much worse, doing much more damage, and not with each consecutive blow. But only after he had blasted him!

_That bakayaro is getting stronger off of _my _energy! _Yonk realized with a start, his eyes barely noticing Shikyo heading back for him.

Deciding against his norm that retreat might be the best option for the moment, at least until he could find the other strong fighters, he touched two fingers to his head and vanished a millisecond before Shikyo's punch could thrust through him.

**- - -**

Gohan sat dejectedly on a rock, sick of searching about the planet for some sign of civilization or even a bug or a tree, convinced the planet was lifeless. He kicked a rock lying by his torn boot, and looked up at the grayish-blue sky, sincerely hoping that Yonk wasn't just going to leave him there.

"One of these days, I'm gonna learn that neglecting my training is a bad idea," he said to himself, or to the dusty ground.

You would think, that after not training for seven years and getting the SHIT kicked out of him by Buu, even weaker than he was when he fought Cell, he would have learned his lesson, but it wasn't like that. Instead, he fought for an education, and the affections of Videl, who was at least training somewhat. Hell, if Trunks and Goten powered up to their SSJ2 levels and took him on together, they would be more than a match for him.

"Shimatta, beaten up by my own little brother. How's that for pathetic?" Gohan said, looking back at his feet.

He suddenly felt something and looked up to see the horizon burst into flame, the ground shaking, and he realized that the planet was coming apart. A sheet of red energy swept across the ground, heading right for him and he raised his arm in a futile gesture to try to protect himself. That same arm was suddenly grabbed and Gohan felt himself tugged into another dimension a split second before the ground exploded under his feet. He watched a flurry of colors spiral about him, and next to him the familiar shape of Yonk, right before he breathed in the air of his home planet. He realized that his eyes were closed right before he felt a tug on the pant leg of his Gi before he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Niichan, what happened to you?" Goten asked him, confused.

Gohan had barely enough time to realize that he was in Capsule Corporation, and safe at last, before he fainted dead away from the stress, hitting the ground in front of Trunks, nearly right on top of the boy.

"Whoa," Trunks said, jumping backwards just as Goku rushed in.

The tall Saiya-jin man ran up to check his oldest son, looking up knowingly towards the young Kalltorraiya-jin, realizing he was the reason that Gohan was still alive.

"What happened here?" demanded Vegeta as he, too, joined the small group of people in the largest kitchen.

He had just gone there for a small snack before going back to training, and had instead found his son, his rival, his rival's son, and that dammed Kalltorraiya-jin, probably more powerful than Kakarotto himself, all standing around Gohan, who was knocked out on the floor in the middle of them all. He looked back at Yonk, realizing suddenly that he had been in a fight, his Gi ripped and burnt from energy, and several wounds on his body. Judging from the severity of the wounds, the Saiya-jin prince reasoned that it must have been one hell of a fight, and sensed that whatever he had been fighting was still alive.

_What kind of creature could do such damage to so powerful a boy? _thought Vegeta briefly, the tiniest smidgen of fear creeping into his thoughts before being forced away easily by his pride.

"I'm not sure, Vegeta, but he's one tough guy, that's for sure," Yonk said unexpectedly, and Vegeta swore under his breath at it.

_Damn his Kalltorran half, always reading my fucking mind! _he thought.

Gohan suddenly sat upand looked around him, sensing the six pairs or eyes bearing down on him and turning the slightest shade of red from embarrassment. He quickly stood up and brushed the dust off his Gi before looking back at Yonk, searching for answers.

"We all need to fight if we are going to have a chance at beating him," Yonk said aloud, facing the window.

"You got the stuffing beat outta you and didn't come close to putting a scratch on that Shikyo thing," Gohan yelled, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Don't you see that there IS no chance?!"

Goten got a little scared at this, and pulled himself closer to Trunks, while the older boy wrapped his arms around him and shushed him. Yonk turned to see the chibis cuddling together, trying to stave off the fear they felt, and the slightest warmth crept back into his heart after so long having been locked up inside. He pushed those feelings away, though, and to the amazement of the Z-Senshi, vanished in a flash of light, off somewhere alone.

The confused fighters looked about, shocked, and then separated to do what they always did, with thoughts of Shikyo and the danger to their lives put in the back of their minds for now, if only because he wasn't there yet. Goku joined Vegeta at the fridge, to get some food, while Gohan went to find a new Gi to replace his current half burnt, half torn one. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten snuck up alone to Trunks' room to play about until they got more news on what it was that had beaten Gohan and Yonk up so badly.

**- - -**

"You really should rest, or at least eat some senzu, you know," said the blue-haired scientist and mother of Trunks as she typed on the computer with one hand and flipped through some notes with the other, her concern for Yonk showing through her demeanor.

"Arigato, Bulma-san, but I am gonna be just fine for now. I just want to know if you can do it," he said back to her.

"Well," she responded with a slight hesitation, "the last Room of Spirit and Time was destroyed a long time ago, plus it was made by magic and not science. But I suppose if I cross-linked a gravity generator with the split-stream coil from that old time machine prototype and looped the energy board to the ion stream converter of a power source...it might be possible without compromising the space-time continuum."

Yonk allowed a few moments to try and figure out just what the hell the scientist had been talking about, before deciding it was best not to ask.

"Please try," he said, "we need it soon."

"I'll do everything I can," she replied, bringing a few old diagrams up on the computer while the Kalltorraiya-jin boy walked off in silence.

He went out to the spacious backyard, listening to the soft sound of Trunks and Goten's laughter floating by from the upstairs window.

_So, _he thought, looking out towards the sunset, _Bebidi wasn't kidding when he said that we were in for a shock from his newest creation of evil evilness. Not only is he strong, he gets stronger with every energy attack._

He looked up to the sky, where the stars were just starting to appear, wondering how long it would take Bulma to create a new Room of Spirit and Time for them to train in, and then how long it would take Shikyo to find Earth and destroy it with his mammoth power.

He could only hope that they would be ready when the time came.

-----------------------------

Well, the next chapter might come faster if I get some good reviews, so please review!


	4. Let the Training Begin

I'm sorry for taking so dang long to update, but I'm on a roll now, and I promise to have this story finished by the end of the year.

Thanks to my reviewers:

animeprincess1452 - Yep, losing to a little kid like Goten would indeed be quite sad, and that's what would have happened to Gohan. Not that I would fight Goten, so I would probably lose to him too, since he's so cute. And for Vegeta, I have so eeeeevil plans for him...heh, heh...

-----------------------------

**Chapter 3: Let the Training Begin**

At the time that Yonk had escaped from Shikyo, he had estimated that it would take about four days for him to reach the Earth. That was assuming he didn't pick up on the instant transmission technique, and assuming his speed hadn't increased too much from the fight they were engaged in. While he was sure now that Shikyo hadn't, in fact, figured out instantaneous movement, as it had been over a day since the fight ended, he was still worried that Bulma was taking too long to create the new training room.

She had promised it by the end of the day, which would leave the fighters about two to train, which would have translated to two years in the old Room of Spirit and Time. Yonk had no idea how far this new version stretched time, only that it had better be at least as long as the original one did, lest they would all be screwed.

Out of the blue, the woman genius walked up and confronted Yonk about a few last-minute details.

"I just need to do one more minor thing and that should only take about another hour to finish," she said, wiping her oily hands on a dirty towel.

"Are you sure it is necessary, I don't want to waste more time here," Yonk responded, wary that an hour out here could be another 15 days of training in there.

"Well," Bulma said with a twinkle in her eye, "give me another hour and I can double the time-ductility factor. Then you can stay in there for two years to the day instead of one!"

The Kalltorraiya-jin almost felt like standing up and cheering at this unexpected good news, but instead kept his feelings in check.

"Domo arigato Bulma-san, I can't wait," he said.

She left in a half jog back to the lab to finish the work and Yonk sat back down to think for the remaining hour. Looking up suddenly to the ceiling, where he knew Trunks' room was on the floor above, he could feel the Ki of the boys inside. Concentrating slightly, tapping into the deepest parts of his Kalltorran psychic ability, he ventured a little into their minds.

Gohan suddenly walked up, sweaty from training with his father and Vegeta in the gravity chamber and regarded the young man in deep thought in front of them.

"What are you doing?" asked the Saiya-jin.

"Just seeing what the boys are up to," Yonk said quietly, before finally getting a rush of information from Goten's mind.

With a start, Yonk's eyes flew open and he fell over unexpectedly off the chair, leaving Gohan looking at him quizzically.

_Gah! _thought Yonk. _That was more than I needed to know!_

Looking back up to Gohan, Yonk grinned, saying: "Don't worry, I just overbalanced, that's all."

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, probably to get some food. That theory was quickly confirmed as the young half Saiya-jin warrior walked by again holding the fridge, the entire fridge and took it into the gravity chamber.

Yonk didn't care much though, he was just thinking about what he had just seen through Goten's eyes, which had been a quite...revealing look at Trunks. His smile rose as he thought of how good the boys were getting at hiding their Ki fluctuations in order to mask the fact that they were "playing" again.

_Heh, _he thought with a chuckle, _some things never change..._

**- - -**

The six warriors walked quietly down the stairs into the depths of the mad scientist's laboratory. At least, all the stuff lying around Bulma's lab made it look like one, complete with bubbling liquids and strange colored devices. All that was missing were some randomly strewn beakers with body parts in them and one hunchback assistant. The former was not in Bulma's style, as she worked almost exclusively in technology, and the latter was currently being filled by Trunks, acting out as usual.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...what do you want me to fetch you maaaaaaaaster...?" cackled the older half Saiya-jin child while stretching his fingers out like claws and closing one eye, complete with a hunched back and scrunched face.

Goten covered his mouth, trying in vain to keep in the laughter as Gohan tried in vain to keep the boys quiet as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I trust you two haven't touched anything," Bulma announced suddenly to her son and Goten, getting both of their attentions.

"Yes misses-Trunks'-mother," said Goten, as Trunks just grinned.

The rest of the fighters looked back at the blue scientist, who was complete with grease stains, an old Capsule-Corp hat, and a sizable wrench in one hand.

"So," Gohan spoke up, "how does this work."

Everyone turned to where Gohan was pointing, seeing what appeared to be a door stuck to the wall with a few things stuck to the frame and a couple large cables running to the computer unit.

"Well," she said, pushing the rim of her hat up with the wrench, "when you go through the doorway, your bodies are actually transmitted into the computer where, using the wonders of computer programming and, of course, my genius-"

"COOL!" yelled Trunks, interrupting her. "So it's like being in the Matrix?"

Bulma looked confused until Yonk turned to Trunks and told him it was something like that, drawing a few blank looks from the remaining people. Evidently him and the boys were the only ones to have seen it, and it was clear that Goten hadn't quite grasped the concept expressed in the movie.

"Ahem," said Bulma. "If you are done young man, I can continue."

Trunks promptly shut up, allowing his mother to finish her explanation.

"Anyway, due to the limits of the computer's capacity, I can only stretch the time to convert one day into two years, meaning you will have about four years in there before that monster guy shows up. During that time, I will monitor the system continually, and, in case anything goes wrong, I can get you out of there in seconds."

Everybody talked momentarily to themselves, before Yonk announced above their voices: "Okay, let's go then."

He took a few steps to the door, twisted the knob and flung it open, taking a step into the endless abyss...

'SMACK!'

Everyone present sweatdropped as Yonk fell backwards, landing on his rear cussing up a storm and holding his bruised nose. They all looked toward the open doorway, which revealed the stark red of the brickwork and a small crater where Yonk had hit.

"It would help to let me turn it on first...," said Bulma chidingly.

Goten giggled and Trunks tried to hold in his smile as the embarrassed Kalltorraiya-jin stood back up and cleared his throat.

Bulma just smiled and pressed a button on the control device she picked up off the desk. There was a hum as the computer system came on line, the monitor displaying an almost perfect replica of the original Room of Spirit and Time building. A second later the lights above the door came on and with a slight whoosh a whitish pulsating portal appeared in the doorway, pulling a gasp of amazement from everyone.

"Sugoi...," came the astonished reply from the Chibis as everyone else just stared and Bulma put her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

Vegeta suddenly snapped out of the trance, proudly stepping through the portal with a small flash, after which Yonk followed.

**- - -**

The first thing the young Kalltorraiya-jin noticed was the silence. There was no echo at all like there was in the original, and it was so quiet, save for the cussing of Vegeta. The next thing he noticed was the extreme gravity enhancement, which he calculated at over 1000 times Earth normal, which was over 10 times the gravity level in the original room.

Evidently this sudden change in gravity threw Vegeta off, as the Saiya-jin prince had fallen flat on his face upon entering the doorway, and now struggled to get off the ground, wiping the blood from his split lip.

The rest of the warriors quickly filed inside, each groaning under the unexpected weight of the enhanced gravity, and not even Goten so much as stumbled coming in. Feeling a little foolish for not expecting that, Vegeta picked himself up and tried to look like nothing happened, and doing a very bad job at that.

All five Saiya-jin and the one Kalltorraiya-jin walked around a bit, exploring the spacious rooming that Bulma had built...err...programmed for them. It included a large shower, several rooms with a couple beds in each, a huge kitchen with what looked like a built-in refrigerator in the wall, as well as the back door, leading to an infinitely large open space for training in. It was perfect, right down to the whitewashed floors.

Trunks and Goten decided to lighten the mood with a rousing game of air tag, flying off together laughing.

Vegeta, on the other hand, wanted to get right down to business.

"Alright," he barked toward Yonk, "I want to know what we are up against."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Goku came back with a mouthful off food, while the boys came back as well to listen.

"It's hard to explain," Gohan put in, "he's just so strong, my Mystic form is nothing against him. He's just...incredible."

"Humph," Vegeta scoffed, evidently feeling as if his own power and Goku's were stronger that Gohan's, which was quite possibly true.

"Well," said Goku, showing a momentary stroke of ingenuity, "I think you all know how strong I am when I go super Saiya-jin 3. Yonk was beaten by Shikyo...so if me and him fight, we can see how strong he is based off of us."

Everyone paused for a moment to take that in, both perplexed by Goku's sudden genius idea and apprehensive of the thought. It was simple really, if Shikyo beat Yonk at his strongest, they could all see how powerful SSJ3 was in comparison by matching the two powers together.

"That's a great idea," Goten chimed in, to which Trunks nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then," Gohan said, sitting down on the steps in back of the building leading out to the vast empty plain. "This fight will show us just how strong Shikyo is."

**- - -**

The two strongest members of the group of six fighters stood in classic stance, facing each other and trying to develop a plan of attack. With all the training that Goku had done since Buu, it was likely that he was much stronger than Gotenks at SSJ3, and there was no way of telling how strong Yonk was either, especially after all the training he had done too.

"Okay," yelled Vegeta, getting impatient, "fight!"

With a flash of light, Goku stepped right up to SSJ and went flying toward Yonk as fast as he could, throwing a massive punch toward him. He hit nothing but air as the Kalltorraiya-jin dodged easily to one side, and the next 50 or so blows from the Saiya-jin were just as unsuccessful. The two fighters rose into the air in a cloud of dust, and Yonk began blocking Goku's attacks with his own fists and feet, deflecting an unexpected Ki blast off to the side where it exploded spectacularly in the distance.

Finally having enough of that, Goku flew back, clenching his fists tight and unleashing a huge wave of Ki that sent all the other fighters to the floor. With a yell the ground shook and in a flurry of electricity that crackled around him, the golden hair on Goku's head rolled down his back as his eyebrows vanished and he reached level three.

At last the fight seemed more balanced, and Goku, using his newfound power to his advantage, flew directly toward his Kalltorraiya-jin opponent, unleashing a mammoth onslaught of raw power sending him reeling. Yonk recovered fast, dodging to one side to catch the Saiya-jin off guard and sending him flying to the floor with a kick. Goku hit the ground hard, rolling over in time to avoid Yonk's punch, as well as retaliating with one of his own.

The two warriors flew in opposite directions, each throwing an energy ball. When the two Ki bombs hit, the resulting explosion filled the air with energy, and sending young Trunks and Goten ducking for cover. Out of the fading light, Goku flew up, hitting Yonk full force in the gut, doubling the fighter over in pain. With a yell, Yonk made a cutting motion with his arm, and Goku wisely ducked to avoid being badly slashed by the blade of Ki which came from Yonk's hand. He threw another blast, which Yonk cut in two with his Ki sword, resulting in another explosion before he tried to hit Goku again with it.

Goku touched two fingers to his forehead vanishing a split second before he could be split in two and hitting Yonk from behind. Yonk disappeared as well, and a few flashes of light and waves of energy rocked the area as they fought in the other dimension through the instant transmission technique.

Yonk reappeared first, and Goku's fist went easily through him as his afterimage faded away. The super Saiya-jin 3 was momentarily thrown off guard as Yonk came behind him, hitting him over the head sending Goku back to the floor. He caught himself on his hands and knees, standing up as Yonk grabbed his long hair and flung him with a crash to the ground. Goku got out of his grip and fought fire with fire, grabbing a hold of Yonk's tail and smashing him to the floor.

The two fighters vanished again, and when they reappeared, Goku dodged another blow and the battle raged on from there.

Down below, both Vegeta and Gohan watched in amazement. The young boys, Trunks and Goten, however, were a little curious. Although Gohan and Vegeta didn't yet notice it, although the fight was even, Yonk was holding back dramatically. He hadn't even transformed into a super Kalltorraiya-jin yet.

Goku didn't notice either, he was enjoying the fight immensely, and he realized that with how strong he was compared to Yonk, the fight with Shikyo wouldn't be all that hard if they all worked together.

He struck back again, hitting Yonk in the back, and dodging aside to avoid the response from the other fighter. Yonk was clearly getting mad, and was starting to lose control as a result of it. Goku caught a weak point, crashing a fist into his open stomach, and Yonk flew to the floor, coughing up a little blood on impact.

"Enough!" he yelled, and everyone immediately thought he was giving up, but to their amazement the Ki level from the Kalltorraiya-jin hit the roof.

Yonk clenched his fists and yelled and the ground shook even harder than before as he began glowing green. His hair rose upward and hung in rough spikes as his power continued to rise ever higher. With a flash his hair began to glow green and then bleached to pure, vibrant turquoise as Yonk's aura took on a smiler shade. The blast of energy sent everyone, including Goku, flying across the floor and with a roar of power the Kalltorraiya-jin transformed to his fullest potential.

Goku got up fast, not wanting to stop, and crashed his fist right into Yonk's forehead, sending a shockwave of energy out around them. Yonk stood, unfazed, and his Ki aura barely fluctuated as he lifted his arm to push Goku's aside before hitting back nearly a hard as he could.

The Saiya-jin fighter was thrown helplessly upward and the eyes of everyone else around widened in shock and amazement as Yonk suddenly appeared above Goku. They could all see what was coming, and in less than a millisecond it happened; Yonk thrust his elbow downward into Goku's back, and with a cry of pain the Saiya-jin was sent flying to the ground where he hit with a deafening crash.

The dust cleared, and Goku could barely stand up, his power close to nothing. The last exchange had dropped him down from SSJ3 to nothing, and everyone gasped in shock seeing his hair black again. Yonk appeared in front of him, and Goku tried to fight back, if just to raise a hand to protect himself, but he couldn't do anything to the majestic green-haired warrior who faced with his back to him. Yonk just effortlessly thrust his arm backwards, hitting Goku in the face with the back of his hand and effectively knocking him out.

The assembled fighters couldn't speak.

Trunks and Goten were speechless at how much stronger Yonk had become since they had seen him fight Buu-Buu.

Vegeta was mindlessly jealous at how much more powerful Goku was than him, barely noticing that Yonk had wasted him.

But Gohan could see that this was very bad. After how powerful he knew his father was at his highest SSJ3, and how Yonk just knocked him out with three effortless blows at his highest...the thought of something stronger than Yonk was frightening at the least.

As Goku stood back up, and Gohan thought about maybe going to get some senzu, all the fighters suddenly realized the cold truth. Yonk was by far the most powerful person there, and the fact that Shikyo was stronger than him at SKJ was a dire one. Reaching Yonk's level of power was an almost impossible dream, yet if they didn't, then the consequences would be disastrous.

Trunks looked over at Goten and the younger boy seemed a bit scared. Pulling Goten toward him in a comforting embrace, the older half Saiya-jin boy could only wonder what was to come. As they watched Gohan help his father into the building and Yonk's awesome power fade as he reverted back to normal, his hair becoming brown again, they only knew one thing for sure...

It was going to be a very long 4 years of training.

-----------------------------

And the saga continues!

Looks like our fighters have more than a mouthful when it comes to Shikyo...what power levels are they going to have to reach. Will we be submitted to the horrors of Goku Super Saiya-jin 17 and 29/123...or maybe Gotenks fused with himself up to SSJ 77.42...? Or else...does Yonk have a plan to save all their asses...?

Find out next time as the saga continues!

Oops...I said that already...

Please review, thanks!


	5. Help From the Future to Save the Past

Honestly I can't tell exactly why I'm still writing. Not that anyone really cares, but my life is a wreck and I hope I don't have to leave all my stories un-ended by killing myself, but if it comes to that, so be it. Don't offer any condolences or try to help, just read the dammed chapter and be done with it; this is about the only thing I'm good at.

Again, thanks to my reviewers:

Ah, but at least I have one...

animeprincess1452 - I'm so glad you are reviewing my chapters ---glares angrily at all other readers--- Anyway, yeah, Bulma sure is smart, but as you will see at the end of this chapter, Yonk has some tricks up his sleeve too. And the training drags forth.

And now with the chapter.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 4: Help From the Future to Save the Past**

The crash of Goku's body on the pure white ground of the Room of Spirit and Time was a startling reality check for the remaining warriors. All of them had thought that Shikyo couldn't possibly be so powerful, but after witnessing such an awesome strength from Yonk firsthand, it was tough to imagine fighting anything _more_ powerful and coming out alive. As the silence became deafening in the room, and Yonk powered down from SKJ, everyone tried to gather their thoughts.

_I'm scared Trunks-kun, _thought Goten, hugging up closer to his protective friend.

_I know, _Trunks thought back to the young Son. _I won't let you die again._

Vegeta just stood there, oblivious to the power that Yonk had shown, realizing that Goku's SSJ3 form had become immensely more powerful since he had last seen it.

_That bastard! _thought the Prince. _After all the training I've done he's still more powerful than I'll ever be. I'm not even at level three and he's probably close to four._

The silence kept up and nobody stirred, not even Yonk, who stood looking down at the fallen Saiya-jin warrior, content at having won the fight but honestly hoping he hadn't done any permanent damage to him.

Gohan clenched his fists tight. It just wasn't fair! Why did the Kalltorraiya-jin have to hit him so hard? He had already won the fight, there was no reason to knock him out like that; it was just wrong. The young Saiya-jin grew even angrier at the fact that Yonk had all but humiliated his father and at the same time insulted his power as well. His emotions began to take hold and his rage built uncontrollably like so many times before.

All the other fighters looked suddenly at him as they felt his Ki start to rise and the electricity danced across the floor about his feet.

_He saved my life like as if I was a little helpless child, _he thought, his anger still building inside.

"I know what you are doing," said Yonk suddenly. "Stop it before you get hurt."

That was too much for Gohan to handle, and with a yell he transformed into Mystic and shot into the air, his Ki blazing as his hands cupped at his side.

"Ka...me...ha...me...," he started, charging up the beam using all the energy he had.

"You fool!" yelled Vegeta, trying to stop the young warrior from inciting Yonk's rage, a rage he had personally witnessed many times before that day.

"HAAAA!!!" screamed Gohan, launching the massive beam down toward Yonk.

Yonk clenched his teeth, his own anger starting to come out as the wave of energy filled the air, approaching fast and almost blinding him.

_What...? What does he think he's doing? _he thought, his eyes wide.

But before he could do anything more, his Kalltorraiya-jin reactions took over and his green Ki shook the ground as he transformed and with a single hand stopped the beam.

Gohan yelled louder, putting everything he had into his attack, pushing even more energy into the beam, and seriously testing the energy capacity of Bulma's computer system. The ground shook more and Yonk stood fast, eyes narrowed to block out the blue light from Gohan's Kamehameha as his knees started to buckle under him.

"'Niichan, please stop!" Goten yelled, trying to get through to his older brother with no success as Gohan pushed in even more energy.

Yonk couldn't hold himself back anymore, and with a small shout he pushed some of his own Ki into his hand and against Gohan's beam, pushing it back upwards. The other fighters covered their eyes as the energy beams fought in midair before Yonk's won over and shot up toward Gohan as the Super Kalltorraiya-jin lost control and put even more energy into his side, much more than the Saiya-jin fighter could put into his. Gohan screamed with shock as his most powerful beam was torn apart by the oncoming energy from Yonk and then all he saw was the brilliant green explosion as the Ki blast hit him.

The light faded and with a dull thump, Gohan landed unconscious just a few feet from his still-knocked-out father, his torn Gi smoking and burnt. All the rest was silence yet again as Yonk landed next to the rest of the fighters, powering down immediately as Vegeta took a step back, not wanting to end up in the same shape as the others.

Goten tried not to cry, pushing Trunks' hand away as his face cringed up. It wasn't enough for Yonk to beat up his dad, he had to blast his 'Niichan too, he wasn't even sure if he was still alive. He walked quietly up to his former adoptive father, drawing a gasp of fear from Trunks, who still wasn't sure which way he would jump.

"Yonk-san," he said quietly, his voice sounding like a scream in the quiet after the two fights, "why did you hurt them like that? They didn't mean it."

The effect was immediate as Yonk's chiseled face softened and he bent down to one knee to the level of the child before him.

"I'm sorry Goten," he said softly, reaching up to wipe a tear from Goten's cheek. "I can't always control myself when I transform. I'm sorry I hurt them, and I won't do it again."

Vegeta's mouth about hit the floor at the sight of that one. After having just beat up Goku and then blasting the crap out of Gohan, the Saiya-jin had hardly expected him to bend down to comfort Kakarotto's little boy like that. The shift from the power to destroy life to such a gentle gesture was a sharp contrast and it shocked Vegeta to see that Yonk was capable of both.

"You promise?" Goten asked softly.

"Yeah," Yonk said, standing up and ruffling Goten's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Let's get them some senzu and then how about we get something to eat."

"YAY," Goten shouted at the mention of food and Trunks perked up as well, walking over to stand next to Goten as Yonk flew over to pick up the fallen warriors.

- - -

The next year of training ran about as planned, none of the fighters got much stronger individually, but as a team they were functioning wonderfully. They had already planned out a three-pronged assault to beat Shikyo and were working together in their respective groups to better themselves. The first team consisted of Goku and Vegeta, and, after a lot of arguing and strife on the part of the Saiya-jin prince, it was deemed that if things got tough they could just do fusion as a last resort. The second team consisted of the kids: Goten and Trunks, who almost always fought as Gotenks, and Gohan. The third team was a one-man affair, as they were out of other fighters and Yonk preferred to fight alone anyway, not wanting to have to worry about the others.

There had been some major hurdles at the beginning, namely the fiasco with Goku and his nasty eating habits. The minute he had woken up he had complained to everyone that he was starving and so they had sent him to the automatic food machine to get some eatings. He had come back a minute or two later, empty handed and scratching the back of his head in typical Son fashion. The rest of the Z-Senshi had proceeded to see what was the matter, only to find that the food machine was a blackened, smoking mess. Everyone looked at Goku accusingly and he just shrugged in confusion.

"What? I just told it to make ten of everything...," he had said.

After Yonk had nearly blown himself up and shocked himself twice trying to repair the thing, he had nearly blasted it into worse shape before giving up. They were all on the verge of calling Bulma to let them out for fear they would be dead of starvation within the hour when Trunks volunteered to give it a shot, taking the tools into the back. About five minutes later, the lilac haired boy returned with a triumphant smile and a cart full of food, more than enough for all to have. It was clear that he had inherited his mother's mechanical skills as well as her eyes. Goten had promptly cheered, running up and giving Trunks as big kiss on the cheek before even realizing what he was doing. Gohan and Goku looked on in confusion, Vegeta looked a little angry, as usual, and Yonk was just grinning like a Cheshire cat, knowing the secret behind the gesture.

"What?" Goten had said before grabbing a plate and sitting down.

- - -

The waves of energy shook the area as the two full Saiya-jin fought against the demis to improve their strength and tactics. Goku took on Gotenks, and their energy collided as the two SSJ3's matched their powers. Vegeta was left fighting Gohan, and even though his power was still lower than his opponent, everyone was sure that it wasn't long before the Prince got really mad, and went level three himself. Yonk sat alone, resting, having just taken on all four of the warriors himself, trying as well to reach an upgrade as he was growing tired of the fact his power had just about leveled off.

His eyes darted back and forth, watching the fight closely, his photographic memory taking snapshots of certain weaknesses and strengths of the fighters. He looked back down, slipping out a book titled "Quantum Physics and Time Traveling, by Bulma Briefs" just one of the many books she had written. He turned to the place he had left off, almost having finished the book in his free time during the past year. Yonk had a plan, one that could insure that they would win no matter what, but he wasn't going to tell the other fighters until he was absolutely sure it would work.

His hand closed around the glass of ice-cold lemonade as he lifted it to his lips, feeling himself get a little stronger with each sip, courtesy of the fact it was spiked with crushed senzu. He turned the page, his smile growing as his sharp part-Kalltorran mind absorbed the information on the pages, formulating a theory of his own off of Bulma's.

He finished in a couple minutes, stopping only for short stretches to look back at the fighting before finishing the lemonade/senzu and closing the book. His mind started to wander, and he stopped on one of the funniest things to happen recently.

- - -

They had just finished practicing the fusion dance, and both Goku and Vegeta had stood in formation, ready to try it for the first time. In a flash of light they combined perfectly, and the power of the resulting fighter shocked them all as he announced that his name was Gogeta. There was a small laugh in the back of the rest as Gotenks scratched his nose like he always did and said that Gogeta was weak. They were on the verge of fighting to the death over that one until Gohan stopped them with a brilliant idea.

A second fusion dance!

A quadruple it be? Yonk didn't think it would work, but Gotenks and Gogeta wanted to give it a try, and they jumped into position. Gogeta dropped his power to match Gotenks' and then they performed the dance without a single flaw. The resulting shock wave of power felled both Gohan and Yonk, and for the first time in a long time, it seemed as if they would stand a chance.

There before them stood a very peculiar looking figure. It looked a lot like Gogeta, if Gogeta had been a teenager, since a lot of Gotenks' youth was showing through the adult fused fighter's looks. The hair was just like Gotenks, at least in color as the peculiar purple and black from young Trunks and Goten, but in a shape like Gogeta's. The eyes and eyebrows were just weird, the eyebrows were somewhat dark purple and the eyes were reverse of normal - stark black save for the pupils, which reflected blue from Trunks.

Gohan and Yonk stood, mouth agape, wondering if this new fighter would shock them by transforming into a Super Saiya-jin 10 or something. The fighter instead just announced his name: 'Gogetenks' and then suddenly fell to his knees and coughed. Yonk raised an eyebrow, about to mention something about too much body combined to one when there was a titanic explosion and Gogetenks split into two people...only they weren't Gotenks and Gogeta...

Gohan yelled out in shock as he looked at the most bizarre sight he had ever seen and Yonk was rolling on the floor in laughter. The two figures regarded each other and both screamed out loud. One of them looked like Goku...only shorter and with a young face like Goten, when asked of his name he responded: 'Gokuten'. The other one was much worse, resembling a chibi Vegeta with tall spiky...purple...hair and a green Gi that looked like the one Trunks had been wearing; his blue eyes squinted as he announced he was 'Vegetunks'.

Without warning the two suddenly were sucked in together, hitting with a bang and combining again with a flash of light before separating again with another explosion. The two fighters this time were far worse. The first one looked like Goku, only with small arms and legs, resembling a dwarf, with blue eyes and a bluish-green Gi with streaked black and purple hair to complete the look. His name was 'Gokunks'. The second looked like Goten in spandex, only with a Vegeta attitude, Vegeta style crossed arms, Vegeta hair and Goten's shoes. He called himself 'Vegeten' and a second later there was a third explosion and all four fighters finally separated, holding their heads in agony and calling each other by the wrong names...

- - -

_Ah, _thought Yonk, _those were the days..._

Now, over a year later, it wasn't funny anymore; it was just another day that they could have spent getting stronger, instead of messing with fusion. All the fighters suddenly stopped fighting and went down to rest; apparently all had become hungry at the same time as well.

_Damn Saiya-jin..._Yonk thought, getting death glares from everyone else.

Yonk cringed with a half-smile; it looked like all their mental capacities had been greatly improved as well as their bodies.

As they all went inside to eat, Yonk grabbed the set of tools and a few sheets of paper with weird looking sketches of some wiring and power modules. He walked alone to the doorway to the outside, intending to make some temporary "adjustments", especially regarding the time machine components that Bulma had in there.

A few minutes later, all the fighters were resting their aching bones, sipping water and senzu, and watching the two boys spar in air. The youthful energy of the Chibis allowed them to recover far quicker than the rest, and they trained on, not even noticing that Yonk had come back, his plan having worked absolutely perfectly.

Goten threw another punch, preferring for the moment to fight apart from Trunks, and hit only air before kicking out, his energy rising as he transformed into SSJ2, his Ki crackling around him. He punched out again, and his fist was met by a hand that caught his own...a hand that was personally very familiar. He looked up and powered down in shock, seeing a young man about Yonk's age, only looking a lot like his dad. He looked closer into the grinning face of whoever it was, noticing his eyes, which weren't like his dad's or Gohan's...but the set of eyes that always stared back at him from the mirror...

Trunks swung his sword out through the air, slicing in half the imaginary figure that he thought Shikyo might look like. Yellow Ki filled the air as he, too, transformed to his highest, his sword slicing to and fro easily and beautifully. Suddenly there was a ring of metal on metal, and Trunks looked down to see he had hit something with his sword. But that wasn't possible; his sword could cut through everything, everything...but itself. He looked down, his hair falling back to purple as the shock stripped him of his SSJ2 form and he saw that against the edge of his sword was the edge of another one...the same one. His eyes ran down the length of the blade to the hand that held it in the same way he gripped his own, up the arm to a young man that wore the same Gi as him...all the way up to the same purple hair and blue eyes that greeted him in the mirror every morning...

Vegeta, and Goku stood up in shock, their glasses of water smashing on the ground and their mouths falling agape as they saw their sons...times two. Gohan walked out with a plate of food which crashed to the floor as he saw his little brother and his little brother's best friend...only older.

"Trunks and Goten," Yonk said through the silence, "meet Trunks and Goten..."

-----------------------------

Well, that was fun. I can only hope that I will be around to write the next chapter...that was supposed to be morbidly funny, but I can sense nobody is laughing. So please review, it makes me...at least reasonably happy...


	6. The Final Days

Here's the next chapter, and the next one will be coming fast because I have much to do and very little time.

Thanks to my reviewers...err reviewer:

animeprincess1452 - I don't know why you keep reviewing, because nobody else does...but thanks anyway. I try to make them seem as real as possible, and thanks for noticing. Well, the next update is at hand, the next one won't be long.

-----------------------------

**Chapter 5: The Final Days**

At first there was nothing but silence, and the sound of the breathing of the eight people in the area was nearly deafening. It took a long time for any of the Saiya-jin to even clamp their mouths shut and the two boys who had been literally yanked from the future by Yonk were still in wonder regarding the cute chibis that they used to be. Simultaneously, the Chibis were in wonder regarding the two young men that they were going to grow up into in about 10 years or so. After a little while, Yonk cleared his throat and all eyes immediately fell on him.

"Hey," Goku suddenly said, causing everyone to jump in surprise, "that guy looks like me!"

"Quiet!" snapped Vegeta, hitting Goku upside the head before taking a few steps forward. "What are these..._things_...? Imposters? Clones? Androids?!"

Yonk looked right into Vegeta's eyes, narrowing them as if to tell the prince to watch his tongue or else lose it, before speaking: "Those "things" are Trunks and Goten from about ten years in the future. Yes, one of them is your son, so you best respect them."

Vegeta took Yonk's tone as a personal attack, and stomped right up to him. Despite the fact that he was over 15 years older than the Kalltorraiya-jin boy, he had to look far up to see him in the eye.

"You should hold your tongue boy!" he said, poking Yonk in the chest and baring his teeth at him. "YOU best respect the Saiya-jin prince!"

"I don't care who you are, Vegeta, you couldn't enforce that point if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't count on it. Incite my rage and I will have no reason to hold back against you. You may have defeated Kakarotto and his mutant son, but you won't be so lucky against me!"

"You are seriously out of your league, you couldn't touch me!"

"I doubt that-"

"HEY!" yelled Mirai Trunks walking up to the two arguing fighters. "Knock it off dad; both of you this is just stupid; we are wasting time!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Vegeta, knocking Trunks aside causing Mirai Goten to cry out and run to help Mirai Trunks off the ground.

"You shouldn't do that to your son!" Yonk said darkly, clenching his fists.

"Who are you to say what I should and should not do? _I_ am the _prince_ of the entire Saiya-jin race, and _you_ are just a lowly mingling of the _lowest_ of Saiya-jin blood haphazardly mixed up with Kalltorran _filth_!" Vegeta shouted.

Yonk clenched his fists harder, the anger rising up inside him as Vegeta went on the further insult his heritage. The symbol on his finger burned in place, rising up a fire from within the boy that could not be controlled.

"You are nothing! Nothing but half Saiya-jin and half _crap_ that..." Vegeta cut off, noticing the Ki from the Kalltorraiya-jin go beyond anything he had ever felt.

All the others felt it too, and as Gohan, Goku and the Chibis started to slowly walk backwards, Mirai Trunks and Goten decided to follow suit. Mirai Trunks ducked behind a column in front of the building and Mirai Goten stood behind him, holding tightly onto the older boy, slightly fearful about what was to come.

"You-" Vegeta started again, never finishing as the rage inside of Yonk exploded out in a fireball of green, sending him flying.

There was no pause, no warning, and no tiny bit of a sign that he was about to power up, just in a flash of light he was super Kalltorraiya-jin and his turquoise aura had filled the area with light, blinding everyone. His eyes were ever shinier black than before and his hair was spikier, while his aura flamed more gently. Soft bits of electricity skittered around his body irregularly, as if to indicate a transformation was just on the verge of occurring but hadn't quite made it to that precise level yet.

"You don't know what you are missing, Vegeta," Yonk said, picking up the fallen prince by his neck and holding him aloft effortlessly, "you have only half of the perfection."

With that he cast him aside, throwing the Saiya-jin like a rag doll across the ground where he bounced several times and skidded to a stop, unconscious. Yonk tuned, a crack of electricity arcing from his hand to the nearby column with a crackling sound, and Mirai Goten almost peed himself, holding tighter onto Trunks.

Nobody dared move.

There was silence again. Silence, save for the sound of Yonk's Ki blazing about his body and the sound of the boys from the future trying to regain their senses.

With a flash, Yonk descended, his Ki lowering almost as fast as it had gone up, and there wasn't anyone present who wasn't shocked at how strong he was. It had been well over two years of intensive training since they had seen him at his highest potential, and it was mind-boggling to behold.

"Holy shit!" came the sudden outburst from Mirai Trunks.

"Get used to it," Chibi Trunks responded offhandishly, patting his future self on the back.

All the Mirai boys could do was nod in meek understanding, trying again not to scream in fear as Yonk walked back up to them.

- - -

The next couple of years ran by quickly, and few events as major as that last one seemed to affect the training of the now-eight warriors. Mirai Trunks and Goten demonstrated later that day that they still knew fusion, combining perfectly into a teenage Gotenks whose ego seemed to have only gotten bigger with age. He also looked to be a bit more mature, however, and his control over the SSJ3 transformation was enough to shock everyone, and to get all the rest of the fighters a little less impressed with Chibi Gotenks transformation.

The ensuing fight between Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks was spectacular, ending only when the time ran out for both, and nobody could be sure if the powers of those two or Yonk were higher.

At the same time, Gohan was getting much stronger as well, reaching a near-perfect control over his Mystic form, enhancing it to the point where he could match any one of the other fighters at their best.

The training seemed to be paying off as with the combined strength of Yonk and Gohan and Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks they would be unstoppable.

But there was a big problem, one that nobody seemed to notice for a long time. Amid all the hype of the Mirai boys' arrival, the powers of their chibi counterparts had been all but forgotten as an addition to the team, instead of adding to the whole, it seemed as if they had broken it up more.

Even Yonk seemed oblivious to this, seemingly forgetting about the boys and instead obsessing constantly over the next step in his power that, despite his best efforts, like a bad shot he just kept missing the target.

The next big fiasco was probably the biggest one yet, and the one that had the most profound effect on young Trunks and Goten. It was obvious to the start, at least to Yonk, that there was something different about Mirai Trunks and Goten. How they reacted to each other, and how they seemed to touch every once in a while, almost imperceptibly so. I was so clear that, over the years, they had become more than just friends, and because he also knew how the younger boys "played" all the time, it made sense to the Kalltorraiya-jin. He just hoped nobody else would figure out.

But things are never that perfect.

Leave it to Vegeta to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Leave it to Vegeta to walk blindly into Mirai Trunks and Goten's bedroom in the middle of the programmed night and flick on the light expecting to be in the kitchen.

Leave it to Vegeta to find his future-son and future-son's-best-friend in a less than easily explained position together in one bed.

The yell was just about enough to wake Bulma up from outside the computer system.

It only took a second for everyone else to get in there, and just like that, the cat was out of the bag. It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on, and even Goku could figure out what the two Mirai boys were doing. After that, when Chibi Trunks and Goten walked in, lugging blankets and rubbing their eyes, asking what was the matter, all eyes fell accusingly on them. They didn't understand; they didn't know why their fathers started hating them, why Gohan was ashamed of them and why they couldn't sleep in the same bed together anymore. They just didn't get it, and nobody would tell them what was wrong and why what the two guys from the future did had anything to do with them.

The next night, when they slept in different beds for the first time in many years, they sought out the one person they could only think understood them...

"Yonk-san?" came the soft voice of Goten.

_Whatever happened to _'Tou_-san...?_ thought Yonk absently, half asleep.

"I can't sleep," Goten pressed.

Yonk woke up completely, feeling the soft hand of the boy rubbing over his arm, shaking it gently. He rolled over in his bed, resting his hand on Goten's shoulder to comfort him, accepting him in his arms when he came closer.

"It-It's just not f-fair," Goten said through his tears. "Why they gotta be so m-mean to me and Trunks-kun, we didn't d-do anyth-thing."

"I know," Yonk said, stroking his back gently. "Give them time, they will accept it."

"I'm scared to be alone. Can I sleep with you?"

Yonk paused, feeling old wounds reopening with a small pang of guilt in his actions as he swore to not go back there. But at the same time, it came with a warmth from deep inside him, one that just came out and kept on growing.

"Come on," Yonk said at last, lifting the covers and allowing the small boy to slip inside and snuggle up close to him, "it's gonna be alright.

It didn't take long for Goten to fall asleep then, and Yonk was just slipping away himself when he was again awakened by another voice.

"Yonk-san?"

"Huh...wha...?" Yonk muttered.

"I can't sleep," Trunks said, standing next to the bed. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure," Yonk said, letting Trunks crawl in and lay on his other side.

In another minute, Trunks, too, was asleep and the soft snores and warm bodies of the boys had an intoxicating effect on Yonk. The feeling inside, that...that 'Tousan feeling was stronger than ever, and he knew that it couldn't be denied. Slipping out from between the Chibis without waking them, Yonk pushed them close together, watching with a smile as they cuddled together automatically, their arms and tails wrapping around each other.

- - -

The next morning, all the remaining fighters walked by the room at least once, looking on in wonder at the two little boys sleeping together in Yonk's bed, and the Kalltorraiya-jin himself, sitting in front of them with a Ki blast in the palm of his hand.

"Touch them and die," he said.

That day, they had gotten a message from Bulma, saying that she had picked up Shikyo on scanners and expected him to arrive within a half hour. That meant they had a little more than 2 weeks to finish their training and hope to Kami that they would be strong enough to beat him.

This news kicked everyone into overdrive, feeling the pressure of time, and the fighters, in their newly rearranged groups, trained at their max. The first group, consisting of Goku and Vegeta / Gogeta got Gohan as well, and both Goku and Gohan were beating up on Vegeta in an effort to force him to SSJ3. The second group was both Trunkses and both Gotens, and often both Gotenkses; they, too, trained on endlessly, working well as a team since they thought so alike. Yonk was still by himself, and still preferred it that way after all. He wasn't fighting anyone, but was instead sitting by himself in meditation, trying to concentrate his mind.

Despite all the strength the assembled senshi had, they still weren't sure if they were quite there yet. They had the raw strength, and, working together, Gogeta, Gohan, and both Gotenkses were probably at about Yonk's current power level. But there was something missing, something wasn't quite there and it appeared as if the fighters were still missing that special edge that would give them the advantage over Shikyo. It wasn't clear where that advantage would come from, but they needed it to insure a victory.

Yonk's eyes moved slightly underneath his eyelids, as if asleep, and his Ki leveled off, his energy peaking to just under that which would trigger to SKJ transformation. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he tensed all the muscles in his body, focusing on only one thing, which was the ghost of the next transformation that lurked somewhere deep inside him and still refused to come out.

His deep mindset was suddenly shattered as the Ki of Vegeta spiked unbelievably and his eyes snapped open to a flash of light.

"Wow," he heard Goku yell over the screaming of the prince, "you did it!"

Indeed, the older Saiya-jin seemed rabid with his long golden hair and flickering eyes that reflected the evil reawakening in his heart.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, hitting Goku and Gohan aside and blasting toward his target, revenge his only goal.

_I will make him _pay_ for what he did to me! _he thought as he flew up above Yonk, newly acquired SSJ3 strength showing as he gathered all his Ki into his outstretched hands.

Yonk never saw it coming; he looked up just in time to see Vegeta finish gathering his energy and the ensuing yell: "FINAL FLASH!"

The wave of pure energy shot down toward him, totally overwhelming him and he had no time to power up, still tired from his meditation, the shockwave driving him to his knees on the cold floor of the chamber. He held up the blast with his hands, scarcely aware of the smell of burning flesh as he ascended at last, his SKJ form still not a match for the surprise attack from Vegeta.

It was enough to be attacked by Gohan like this, but this was so much different. Yonk realized that a Kamehameha was still a formed, specialized beam that was intended to be sustained as long as necessary. But Vegeta's Final Flash was virtually a dump of pure energy, in its purest and most damaging form, that was little more than a glorified discharge. Yonk realized that it had come to this, and Vegeta would keep the energy coming until either he or Yonk was dead.

_Like dammed Capitan Ahab...until I'm dead or he is..._

The feeling was different too, and instead of rage or shame, Yonk just felt fear for what might happen. If he didn't survive this, Vegeta would doom them all, and Shikyo would destroy the Earth and he couldn't be wished back a second time.

_If I don't stop this,_ he thought, feeling himself weaken, _it's going to be all over and Shikyo will destroy everything until there's nothing left._

The energy sunk in lower as Vegeta put the last of the energy he could into his attack, down where it would surely put an end to the Kalltorraiya-jin.The ground shook and everyone else looked on in shock, realizing that it would all be over soon...

_No...I can't do this,_ Yonk thought, his bones about to snap under the strain and the blood pouring down his arms, _I can't lose..._

His mind opened up, let everything loose and the emotion consumed him as the energy wave did, his tears flowing down as he saw a future of nothing but death.

_It will be nothing but pain, death, and senseless destruction...and if I lose now, my friends...Trunks, Goten...I'M GOING TO LOSE THEM ALL!!!_

With a final scream from underneath the light he broke open, everything held inside coming out in a shattering display, his aura filling the universe, it seemed. Electricity crackled through the air, the computer system kicking into overdrive to not explode from the force within and the energy ball shot back upwards toward Vegeta. The prince scarcely managed to dodge to one side as the mile wide ball of energy flew past him, hitting the floor thousands of miles away where it exploded spectacularly.

Everyone looked back, gasps of shock escaping from several of them as they glimpsed Yonk in his newest form. His power couldn't be fathomed, and he stood back up, his hair spiking higher up with an even darker, purer green color. His aura fanned out, shaking the ground as it flamed about him, small bolts of lightning dancing continually around his frame as he stood, looking like perfection. His eyes flicked open, revealing cold and evil orbs of a pure, glowing red that reflected back what could only be thought of as the ultimate power in the universe. He clenched his fists, a crack of energy making everyone stagger at the tiniest of his movements, the electricity skittering over the ground, making small arcs from his hand to his body, from his body to the ground and back up to his arm. His tail weaved about in the open, almost never seen like that as he preferred to keep it around his waist, its own green hue sparkling with power.

"So, how do you like the new me?" Yonk said, his voice seeming to speak with the force of a million Kalltorraiya-jin in a strange stereo of itself.

He smirked, his eyes shimmering red and the lightning cutting the air around him with a sound that resembled bones being crushed. He took a step forward, lifting his hand and sending out a shockwave of energy that sent everyone flying across the ground.

Vegeta collapsed to the ground, scared unconscious by what he had done and the implications it held for his life.

Yonk lifted his hand again, turning it over in front of him as if to study every contour of its perfection. He brought it back, clenching a fist and then opening it back up to reveal a small ball of energy. With hardly a blink of effort he put some more Ki in it, satisfied at last when the ball grew to the size of a small moon hovering over him, shaking the ground and sending tiny sparks flying from Bulma's computers. Those fighters that could think could only hope in vain that he wouldn't drop it and destroy them, Bulma's computer unit, and possibly the entire universe.

They breathed a sigh of relief as Yonk pulled all the energy back into him, letting his Ki fade a little so it wasn't shaking the ground anymore...much.

With a crack and a small flash of light Yonk let it go and his hair fell back down, losing its green color as his eyes darkened to black and his aura faded away, his newest transformation becoming only a memory within the minds of all who had seen it.

- - -

Bulma's fingers flew across the keyboard, executing the final codes needed to shut down the program and bring everyone back. She was a little confused as the computer was registering eight people, instead of the six that had gone inside in the first place, but she shrugged it off as a malfunction with the computer.

"That should do it," she said, pressing enter and watching as the doorway on the wall glowed and the pulsing portal activated.

For her, it had only been two days since they had gone in, and she wasn't sure what to expect of everyone after four years.

She watched as first Yonk stepped out, looking a good deal older and smiling, his hair green like she had never seen it and he was rather comfortable in that form it seemed. Next came Goku and Vegeta, both as Super Saiya-jin and both looking pretty much the same as before. Gohan was next, and she smiled as the young boy she had once known was even older than before, mature and strong. Bulma's eyes clouded over with tears of joy when Trunks came out right afterward, having grown so much in the four years since he had left. The now-twelve-year-old boy appeared to be turning into just the perfect young man of his mother's dreams. Goten came next, and she wasn't surprised to see he was just as tall as Trunks, looking older but still so Son like, scratching the back of his head and looking cute as ever.

They all gathered in a loose group, crowding up the laboratory as Bulma pushed through to hug her son, marveling at how he was almost as tall as her.

But something was wrong, as everyone was still looking at the doorway, and she looked over to see older versions of Trunks and Goten come out, smiling like crazy and still looking just as childish and cute together as ever. Her left eye twitched noticeably and a couple indecipherable noises escaped her mouth.

"Yeah...," said Mirai Trunks.

Bulma still couldn't speak and instead of trying to care, Yonk looked up in the air, feeling Shikyo drawing very near. Everyone else could feel it too, and they realized he was even stronger than before; there was no time to lose.

"Let's go," Yonk said, and he shot up the stairs and out of an open window.

The rest waved goodbye and took off as well, following Yonk up into the air to meet Shikyo head on.

The battle for the universe had begun.

-----------------------------

A bit of a long chapter, but it was worth it. I bet you all liked that transformation. Doesn't Yonk just absolutely kick ass? Well, more to come soon, please review.


	7. The Final Fight Begins

I'm sorry it's been so long since I have updated, but now I'm back. And if any of you think that my writing has gotten rusty after two months of inactivity are in for a hell of a shock!

Thanks to my reviewers:

animeprincess1452 - As usual, I am only thanking you, but I'm glad you do review, it keeps me going a lot of the times. I hope you feel better and here's the next chapter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6: The Final Fight Begins

Piece of cake.

That's what the assembled Z Senshi were thinking as they streaked through the atmosphere toward Shikyo. After all, Yonk recent SKJ2 transformation had been the icing on said cake, and they were going to have no trouble baking that monster to a crisp with their combined powers. It was true that every living thing that had ever been near Shikyo was either nothing more than disassociated atoms, or, in the case of Yonk and Gohan, lucky to have narrowly escaped a similar fate. But none of that mattered, just those two could probably take him on and win, and throwing in three fused super Saiya-jin 3 's would make short work of the demon spawn from the future.

They were all in high spirits as they drew near to Shikyo, despite Yonk's persistent warnings to be careful, not to get overconfident, to do as he says, and to try to stay out of his way.

That and if anyone used an energy blast of any kind and inadvertently made the monster stronger, Yonk would kill them himself.

Except maybe young Trunks and Goten, he couldn't hurt them if he tried.

The last concern that had been posted before they met the monster, six of the eight having never even seen him before, was put up by Mirai Goten.

"Don't you think that we might destroy the Earth with all this power we have?"

Goku and Trunks and Goten and Gohan agreed with that, along with Mirai Trunks.

Vegeta and Yonk balked at that, saying they could just use the Dragonballs to wish back all the people, and in Vegeta's case: "Screw the stupid humans!"

But reason won out over pride, and everyone finally agreed that the fight would be better fought on the planet of the Kais, where Buu had met his end. All the rest of the fighters would use Instant Transmission to get there, while Yonk said he would lead Shikyo through space to make sure he didn't destroy Earth instead of following his quarry. Yonk said he knew the way, and could breathe in space all the same as long as he was a Super Kalltorraiya-jin.

As the other fighters disappeared, and he felt their Kis jump to the far-off planet, Yonk wondered what his SKJ2 alter-ego would do in that situation. He thought that in the increasingly arrogant person he became when he hit that last transformation would probably having him fighting Shikyo by himself, Earth be dammed. He knew now though, that despite the power he had at that level, he needed the other warriors' help.

_Then it is a very good thing, _he thought as the monster drew towards him and him towards it, _that I did not go to level two before this moment._

Shikyo finally reached him in the upper atmosphere, over twenty miles above the ground, where the air was thin, the curvature of the planet could be seen, and stars were faintly visible in the darkness of space above.

"Hey!" Yonk called out, crashing a fist into Shikyo's face, which the monster barely felt at all, "you game for a rematch?"

All the demon said was his trademark utterance of 'Shikyo' as Yonk dodged his fist by inches and took off into space, before he grinned his evil grin and took off after him.

Yonk powered up as high as he could without transforming, moving as fast as he could with Shikyo right on his heels trying to keep in front of the monster. Energy blasts from Shikyo's hands, stained with the blood from thousands of destroyed worlds, flew at the Kalltorraiya-jin and he dodged them easily, watching them destroy asteroids and small moons as they passed them at millions of miles a second. The light from the deadly balls of Ki had barely enough time to reach Yonk's eyes before they missed him and the ensuing explosions rocked his frame. A slight grin curled his face as he thought one thing.

_This would make a Hell of a good holographic amusement park ride..._

It was probably the only thought keeping him sane.

>>>

The two Trunkses and Gotens, and Goku and Vegeta and Gohan, all had considered powering up to their maximum before Shikyo arrived, as not to be caught off guard, but the last thing they wanted to do was waste energy. That and piss off the Kalltorraiya-jin, who had told them specifically to sit tight and wait for them to show up, which he promised would only be a few minutes. They sat bored on some rocks kicking at some pebbles on the ground doing just that - waiting.

Trunks and Goten were playing catch with a rock, trying not to use too much energy as the nearly ten foot wide stone flew back and forth between them. Based on what Yonk had told them about Shikyo, they could expect a good fight, but it seemed as if just him, Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks would be enough to beat him handily. They decided that it would be best if the two boys and Gohan sat back for a while in order to stay out of the way, only to join the fight if it was absolutely necessary for them to.

Not that it would be needed though.

Piece of cake...

The sound of an explosion shocked them out of their thoughts as they felt the planet shake and an explosion rise in the distance. They all turned to see as Yonk and Shikyo streaked into view and the rock that Trunks and Goten were throwing broke over Goten's head as he was too startled to catch it. His head was thick though, and he didn't get hurt at all, even though Trunks ran over to apologize immediately and see if his friend was okay.

Shikyo hung far in the sky and Yonk landed near the other fighters, listening carefully to the plan they had formed and agreeing to it.

Little Trunks and Goten took a few steps back, and Gohan pulled them even further as Yonk dropped into a stance. Goku and Vegeta took their positions on his right and Mirai Trunks and Goten on his left. They prepared their minds and bodies for what was to come, the final performance after four years of rehearsals in the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Hit it!" Yonk yelled and the curtain went up.

With a scream he began to ascend and the other fighters danced on his sides in perfect harmony. Yonk's hair spiked higher and the combined yellow and green light was blinding even to Shikyo as Yonk's eyes went red and lightning crackled around all of them. With a flash he was at SKJ2 and Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks appeared out of the light on his sides, ascending to level three, their golden hair nearly touching the ground as the Kalltorraiya-jin blasted up towards Shikyo.

The two ultimate fighters of the universe fought for a brief time before the pair of SSJ3 's flew up to join the fray, punching and kicking at the demon monster to his sides as Yonk did the same at his front. Shikyo seemed surprised at this sudden turn in the amount of power he was facing and managed to keep the six fists and six feet from hitting anything but his own as the three green and gold fighters swarmed around his massive two-times-Brolly-sized body like annoying flies that packed a heck of a bite. Blocking the blows from his sides and then to his front where the green-haired one was, he powered up a Ki blast in front of him before throwing two huge beams of energy to his sides, sending Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks flying as another beam from his mouth did the same to the Kalltorraiya-jin.

Without warning, a foot crashed into his head, sending him flying toward Yonk, as Gohan joined the fight at the perfect moment. Yonk took advantage and struck Shikyo as hard as he could sending him toward Gogeta in a strange parody of the old Pong game. Gogeta in turn locked his fists together and crashed them into Shikyo's back, sending the hapless monster towards Mirai Gotenks who put his knee up into the demon's stomach.

Piece of cake.

But the monster refused to quit and knocked him aside, taking on Gogeta for a moment and doing the same, barely managing to anticipate Gohan's attack and failing completely to do anything about Yonk as the Kalltorraiya-jin hit him from behind. He phased out of the way of the next blow from both Gogeta and Gohan, and attacked Yonk, kicking him aside before blocking Mirai Gotenks fist and blasting him into a far-off mountain.

Gohan barely managed to avoid a similar fate as Yonk kicked again, and was again blocked as Mirai Gotenks flew back up and he and Gogeta fought on with Gohan as Yonk struggled to get back into the fight.

_What's wrong! _he thought, trying to figure out why it wasn't working. _I have the power just as I thought, but I can't get out all of it...what's the secret? What's the key? What am I missing ! _

He wasn't given another chance as he saw first Gogeta and then Mirai Gotenks get hit aside by one of Shikyo's powerful fists before a foot from the demon hit his stomach completely by surprise, sending him uncontrollably into a mountain near Trunks and Goten.

Piece of cake?

The dust cleared and he could barely stand up, feeling his Ki began to decline a little as the two SSJ3 's and Gohan continued to fight up high. Shikyo phased out of sight again, causing Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks to crash into each other and he hit Gohan in the face as hard as he could, sending the Mystic warrior into a mountain with a crash and a roar, putting the young man out of commission and knocking him unconscious.

"'Niichan!" came a yell from Goten.

"Gohan-'Niichan!" came a similar yell from Trunks.

They both looked toward Yonk, the look in their eyes saying to the Kalltorraiya-jin something as if to ask why he wasn't helping. Yonk simultaneously felt his old fire from within work up to the surface, his Ki blazing around him and his blood-red eyes glowing more, small bolts of lightning cutting the air around him.

He crouched down, tensing his legs and Ki like a super-powered spring and putting some deadly energy into his right fist, bracing it. Seeing the right moment, he blasted as fast as he could toward Shikyo as Mirai Gotenks and Gogeta saw what was coming and held the monster's arms to his sides, facing right towards the Kalltorraiya-jin missile. One could almost see the terror on Shikyo's face as Yonk's fist crashed into it and the two SSJ3 's let go, watching as the monster flew into the distance.

Their celebrations were short lived as he reappeared behind Yonk and hit him in his back, bringing a sound like a tree cracking in half. He hit Gogeta and Mirai Gotenks aside in similar fashions and Yonk looked as not two but four figures emerged from the rubble.

_The fusions wore off! _

And for the first time in his existence, the super Kalltorraiya-jin 2 Yonk was afraid that it might not work, that the power deep inside him that he still couldn't reach would never be released. He was terrified that he might die before it could be...

Shikyo was back in less than a nanosecond, and they fought briefly before Yonk was hit painfully before a Kamehameha from the sadistic monster sent him into the ground, his Ki fading and his transformation leaving him.

He looked back up as Shikyo charged an energy ball that would surely kill him and prepared to send it down to him and end his life. A golden energy radiated from behind the demon and a pair of small hands reached around his waist as the he was pulled backwards, the energy ball flying up and harmless out into space.

_They keep saving me..._thought Yonk as he recognized Chibi Gotenks.

Gotenks fought Shikyo for a good while, the combined anger from the boys inside and his own power keeping the original fused warrior from losing too quickly. But he, too, began to lose, and he was hit aside right before an elbow from the monster found its way to his little head and his cry of pain reached Yonk's ears.

Yonk didn't hear a cry though, he heard two.

His ears could just faintly register the sound of both Trunks and Goten's screams as they came to him and that familiar rage burned up from within.

He had fought so hard to keep them alive, and in less than a second they would be dead if he did nothing, as one more blow from Shikyo would break Gotenks apart easily. His mind exploded and all that he once had came flooding back, and his rage returned in full force as he stumbled upon the key he had been searching for.

It was a key called "'Tousan"...

He stood back up, flashing back to SKJ2 and Shikyo looked back as Gotenks hit the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Those are my boys you are messing with!" Yonk yelled, that sound of a million Kalltorraiya-jin speaking, characteristic of the SKJ2 transformation, shaking the ground beneath him.

"My boys!" he screamed.

"MY BOYS!"

With a final roar the power from within spilt out, radiating to fill all darkness with a green fire that would not, could not, ever be matched.

The planet shook.

The universe trembled.

Lightning cracked across the sky, and Shikyo raised an arm to protect his dead eyes from the blinding light coming from the Kalltorraiya-jin.

Pieces of dirt and rock a hundred and a thousand miles across lifted off the disintegrating planet of the Kais and exploded, filling the air with dust and sparks of electricity.

Full half of the entire world split apart from the sheer force of the Kalltorraiya-jin - the last Kalltorraiya-jin. He would make his people proud.

Phasing out of sight, he appeared next to Shikyo, Ki and electricity blazing, and punched him right in the face, sending the monster reeling. Disappearing again, much to fast for Shikyo to follow, he sent his left elbow onto his head, propelling him downward before meeting him in midair and kicking him in the middle. A kick knocked the monster off balance and Yonk crashed his knee into the monster's middle, reaching back to elbow him in the back of the head.

Seeing that they stood a chance, Gotenks flew back upwards to fight together with the Kalltorraiya-jin, and the once-father-and-sons fought the monster alone.

Shikyo was overwhelmed. He tried to fight off Yonk and was hit from the side by Gotenks; he turned to try and hit the small warrior and was then hit by Yonk.

The older warriors below could only watch in wonder as they went on, matching the monster blow for blow and starting to get through his defenses.

Dodging aside, Gotenks and Yonk phased away in perfect sync, reappearing to each crash a fist into Shikyo's middle.

The monster coughed up a mess of ugly brownish blood, reaching down to the injury in time for Gotenks to hit him in the face. Yonk blocked another blow, each one getting weaker than the last and brought a kick to the dying demon's head while Gotenks pounded his exposed stomach.

It was obvious to all the other Z Senshi: they were breaking him apart!

A fist from each Yonk and Gotenks hit the sides of the monster's head and a distinct crack was heard; it was almost over.

Gotenks dodged aside and Yonk dropped into a stance a little ways' away, preparing to inflict the final blow, his mouth curling into a grin and his red eyes glowing.

Without warning Goku flew past at SSJ3, fist poised for an attack.

"Let me finish him!" he yelled, raising the fist.

"No!" Yonk screamed, unable to stop what was to come.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku yelled punching out as a dragon of pure energy flew from his arm and punched through Shikyo's middle, wrapping around the monster and exploding.

_Pure energy... _

The blinding light faded and Goku smiled, knowing that his attack had done the job right yet again, he had saved the universe. Shikyo was dust.

Yonk's green Ki faded, and he fell to the ground to his knees.

_No... _he thought, sheer terror breaking through his normal calm.

"I told you...," he said slowly, almost crying. "...never use energy against him."

Goku's eyes widened as the horror of what he had done finally reached him and he looked up in time to see the dust reform into Shikyo and a beam of energy fly out.

The beam flew faster than anyone could stop, passing by Yonk and Goku, past Gotenks, past Mirai Trunks and Goten, and past Vegeta, hitting it's target dead on.

Gohan.

His cry wasn't even heard as it struck his chest and exploded out the back, blood flying everywhere as he landed dead on the ground.

Dead.

Yonk couldn't hear the cries from Goku and Vegeta and the boys from the future; he couldn't hear the screams from Trunks and Goten. All he heard was the frantic beating of his own heart and he could see at the corner of his eye - Shikyo. Lightning crackled around the reformed monster demon as he laughed at them all, ten-times stronger than before.

Yonk closed his eyes, starting to cry.

_It's not fair!_ he thought.

They were all going to die.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Somewhat of a cliffhanger, and sorry if you all liked Gohan, but I had to do it. I am so tired of stupid Goku always being the one to save the universe, so I took the idea that I had at the end of movie 13 (Exploding Dragonfists, If Goku Can't Do It, Who Can?). I wanted to make it so Goku would try to be the dammed hero as usual and end up screwing up everything. Sorry to any die-hard Goku fans out there, but I can't stand what he did at the end of movie 13, it was a million time more Trunks' business to destroy Hildegarn than it was his.

Next chapter will be quicker, in fact, I'm gonna write it tonight, so don't worry!


	8. Evil's End

Well, it's getting close to the end of another story, and I am really sure that I never knew this would turn out so long or complicated. This chapter is long as hell, and I guess I should have split it in two parts, but that wouldn't have made as much sense, so you will just have to suffer through it!

Lol, I hope it will entertain you enough so it won't seem so long.

Thanks again to my reviewers:

Aseret Kitsune – First of all, I want to apologize profusely for forgetting to thank you for reviewing the last chapter, I don't know why I didn't see you review, but I missed it somehow. Please forgive me; I'm so sorry! Anyway, thanks for reviewing the chapter, and I hope you like the next ones. Sorry again.

animeprincess1452 – Yep, it was a lot of confusions with the random fusions…or something like that, but I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully, this next chapter will be just as good.

And here's the next chapter, fresh off the uhh…printing press? Well, maybe not that, but read it anyway !

-

**Chapter 7: Evil's End**

It just wasn't fair.

After all that they had done, after all the fight they had put forth in the effort to destroy the monster Shikyo, after all the pain and the blood, the sweat and tears, it was all for nothing.

They were so close to winning; so close. And in one fell swoop the tables were turned against them all and it was going to end then and there in the worst way possible.

It was like the flip of some giant coin, and they were the losers.

Yonk stood up, unwilling to accept what had just happened.

He remembered the screams the most; how Gotenks has split apart at the very second that Gohan had been killed, letting out a terrified yell that turned into two. The two screams of the two boys. It hurt to hear that, that sound he was all too familiar with now.

It just wasn't fair.

He watched as everyone stood around, too shocked to move in any way, and little Trunks and Goten running up to their fallen brother, crying out loud. They were moving slow, jerkily, and the edges of Yonk's vision looked cloudy, like in a dream sequence. For a split second he almost believed that it was a dream, that he would wake up and none of this disaster would ever have happened. He wondered how much of it was unreal; he wondered whether he would wake up back in the Room of Spirit and Time, or if the last 4 years were all an illusion and Shikyo, did not, in fact, even exist save for in his Kalltorraiya-jin consciousness.

But he knew that wasn't it. He knew those screams from those boys, they were real - they had to be. He had had nightmares like this before, and every time he had heard the dying cries of Trunks and Goten in his nightmares, it didn't hurt. He just heard the screams, but didn't care at all.

But this was different. When he heard these...it shook him to the core and deeper, cast scars of pain onto his heart, even, onto the very depths of his tortured soul.

In an instant, the realization of the reality hit with full force, and he looked up as the boys now moved as like normal.

They ran up to Gohan, lying dead on the broken ground, and cried at the horrific unfairness of it all. Goten kneeled down next to his brother, avoiding the ragged hole in his chest to place his hand on Gohan's stomach, looking at all the blood and not believing that he was gone.

"Niichan...," he pleaded, tears running down his face, "Niichan...please wake up..."

He cried out loud, sobbing, shaking his brother's limp body and screaming out his words.

"NIICHAN! WAKE UP!"

Trunks kneeled down, put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to say something, taking a step back as Goten batted him aside.

"NO," he yelled, "he's not dead! He's gonna be okay! You'll see...he's gonna get up!"

"Goten...he...he's...," Trunks started to say, tears in his eyes too.

"NOOO!" screamed the younger boy, "Niichan...Niichan, get up...please get up..."

He shook Gohan's body harder, sobs racking his frame.

"Niichan...don't leave me...please get up. You can't go!"

Crying harder, he rested his head on the bloodied body, begging his beloved brother to not be dead, trying his hardest to will him back.

"Please...Niichan...come back. Come back... Come back..."

He stood up, screaming again, screaming to the scorched sky and the heavens above:

"COME BACK! NIIIIIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Collapsing onto the ground, he cried on, not caring when Trunks knelt down beside him to hold him and cry with him.

Nobody could move, paralyzed with fear and self-doubt as Shikyo landed, laughing evilly and walked toward the group of fighters. Walking right past Yonk, he approached Goku, the one who had given him his ultimate new power, and cast him helplessly aside into a far-off mountain. He did the same to Vegeta and the two boys from the future, before stopping near Trunks and Goten, who were still crying over Gohan.

"Shikyo," he said, raising a hand to finish the job.

He punched out as hard as he could, about to break Trunks in half, when a small hand caught his and held it fast.

"I won't let you kill him too," Goten whispered.

Shikyo couldn't believe the enormous power coming from the boy as the ensuing yellow explosion cast him miles into the air and he was pummeled by blow after blow from the hypersonic half Saiya-jin. Goten kept punching and kicking, all his attacks landing square on his target as Shikyo tried to dodge them. Trunks flew up to join his friend in the fray, both as SSJ2, electricity cutting the air around them, and they struck hard at the monster.

Shikyo punched out, barely glancing off the head of one of them before getting hit from behind and then again from below. He was indeed powerful, but the small boys were just moving too fast for his huge body to keep up with at all. If he could just land one blow, it would be practically over; he could split those fragile heads like melons.

He shot an energy blast, blowing apart some rocks in the distance, scorching Trunks' gi but not hurting him in the least. His next punch was stopped in mid swing and he grabbed at his arm only to be hit again and again in the stomach.

"SHIKYO!" he yelled, powering up several blasts in is hand and shooting them every which way.

Not getting anywhere, he kicked out at any shadow he saw, perplexed when he saw several hundred afterimages of the two glowing children dancing around him. Charging some energy on the tip of his finger, he let it loose, a thin blade of energy shooting out, giving Goten a slight haircut and slicing a mountain in half. Yelling out in rage and frustration, he blasted more out in every possible direction, leaving thin, smoking trenches everywhere.

One flew down toward Yonk and he dodged to the side, halfway wondering what the point was in delaying the inevitable.

"SHIT!" he cried, seeing another one bearing down on the other fighters on the ground.

He flew up as fast as he could, scorching the ground under him, trying to outpace the flying, killer energy blade. Scooping up the unconscious figures of Mirai Trunks and Goten, he jumped out of the way in time to avoid being cut in half, crying out in pain when a laceration opened on his shoulder. He put them down, holding a hand to his injured shoulder, feeling the warm blood dripping down his fingers and looking down at the future boys.

_I swear...so help me Kami, _he though, _I will live to see little Trunks and Goten grow up to be just like you two...this fight _will_ end today. _

He looked up at the fight above; breaking an energy ball into pieces as it flew past, sending small sparks and bolts of electricity across the ground around him.

Gathering his power, he teleported right next to Shikyo and kicked out as hard as he could at the monster's head. There was a huge bang, and before the Kalltorraiya-jin could do anything, his leg was grabbed and he was thrown into the ground.

The very hard ground...

He stood up amid the rubble, wobbly in the knees, noticing that Trunks and Goten were weakening, unable to match the stamina of the demon freak they were fighting.

"It might have helped if I went super Kalltorraiya-jin two first...," he said, smiling through half lidded eyes as he collapsed onto the ground.

**-**

Up high, the fight raged on as Shikyo flew backwards through a canyon, throwing energy blasts at every moving thing he saw, hitting Trunks once and dodging a punch from Goten at nearly the same time. He caught Goten's side and thrust the boy into the side of the mountain, grabbing Trunks and shoving him into the other side. The huge rocks crumbled to dust around them and they barely managed to escape another energy blast as it exploded near them, sending huge pieces of rubble all over.

"Hit him from that side!" Trunks yelled, punching at the monster and pointing at a momentary opening.

"I'm trying Trunks-kun!" Goten yelled back, turning his head to look at the older boy.

Shikyo took advantage of the distraction and hit Goten into the ground, doing the same to Trunks but twice as hard, trying his damndest to kill the annoying kid. Goten flew back up in an instant, fighting on, but Trunks lay still in the rocks he had landed on.

"Trunks-kun!" Goten yelled down. "I can't do this alone, where are you?"

Goten took a hard hit, and was cast into a cliff side, getting stuck in the rock as Shikyo landed a punch in his middle. He coughed up blood letting out a cry of pain as the monster continued to beat him. This was just too familiar for him to want to think about.

_Trunks-kun..._ thought Goten, _please get up._

He was hit again, and let out another scream, trying to move out of the way but unable to.

Down in the rocks below, little Trunks began to stir, his hand twitching as he awakened, called back by his best friend's silent pleas for help.

Sitting up, he wanted to cry; there wasn't anything he could do, he needed some kind of advantage, but there wasn't anything since he couldn't use Ki.

It just wasn't fair!

He bent down his head in shame, knowing that when Goten died, at least, he would quickly follow him. A sudden glint of light by his feet caught his attention.

"Huh?" he muttered, kicking aside some rocks.

He looked to his right, suddenly noticing that his Mirai counterpart was lying unconscious next to him. Unconscious, maybe, or dead. But what caught his eye was something next to the still form, something familiar. He picked up the object and the dust fell off of it, revealing a brown sheath and the handle of a sword sticking out the end, a small part of the blade exposed and shining.

_A sword...? _thought Trunks.

He pulled out the blade, holding it in his hands, surprised at how perfectly it seemed to fit in his hand and how beautifully it sang as it cut the air.

_Of course! It's MY sword!_

It wasn't really, his was at home where he had forgotten it, but Mirai Trunks had brought his, never having a chance to use it. It was basically the same one, if you looked at it that way.

**-**

Goten screamed, more blood running out of his mouth.

Where was Trunks? He wasn't going to last much longer and he could sense that Shikyo was holding back, making it last longer and more painfully.

_Just like Buu-Buu..._he though.

Shikyo drew back his fist, opening it and pointing a finger, pushing it toward the dying boy in front of him. It hit him right in the chest, and he pushed slowly inward, listening for the crack of a rib and the ensuing scream from the child.

"Shikyo," he said, enjoying the pain he was causing.

He was programmed that way too.

He pulled back his hand again, pointing it in front of him, and prepared to repeat the motion on a second rib.

There was a sudden flash of silver light, and a sound of a hair-thin blade singing through the wind as it cleaved the very molecules of the air in half. He looked to his side, seeing the silver thing flash past and the other boy holding it in a stance, smiling. The pain didn't register at first, and then it slammed through his body, as he let out a scream, raising his hand to reveal four fingers, and a bloody stump where the one he was pointing used to be.

"I'll take the rest too...," said Trunks in a menacing tone.

He charged the monster, slicing out again and again as Shikyo barely managed to dodge it, jumping to one side and shooting a pair of energy balls. One fell into two pieces, exploding around Trunks and the second one was cleaved into tiny pieces, disappearing into smoke as the sword flew around in flashes of light. Trunks swung the blade around expertly, slashing hundreds of times each second, disappearing and reappearing several times around the monster, stopping in mid swing and catching the end of the sword in between two fingers and grinning at the demon.

"You didn't even see that, did you?" Trunks asked, still smiling.

Shikyo let out another yell of pain, a cut appearing across his chest, slimy blood flowing down and dripping onto the ground.

"It's over!" screamed Trunks, jumping up and bringing the blade down.

Shikyo punched out, hitting nothing as the figure in front of him faded away and he couldn't get out of the way of something behind him.

The sword flashed, screaming through the air as Trunks brought it across, slashing Shikyo in half and the monster's dying yells rang through the air as his top and bottom half hit the ground, splattering blood everywhere.

Trunks replaced the blade in the sheath on his back, looking at the body of the demon below him. Satisfied that he was dead, he flew back to the cliff face where he had left Goten.

"Goten! Chibi!" he yelled as he flew.

Goten opened an eye.

"Trunks-kun," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Trunks flew up, stopping in front of his friend and silently thanking Kami that he was still alive and he took a quick look around to see if there was anyone looking.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on each of Goten's shoulders and brought his lips down to capture the younger boy's in a quick kiss.

"Trunks-kun...?" Goten asked, confused as his friend pulled back. "What was that for?" "I'm so happy you're okay," Trunks responded, smiling.

Pulling Goten gently out of the rock, Trunks flew up to sit him on the top of the mountain, hugging him and crying in happiness.

"It's over, we did it Goten!" he said happily.

Goten smiled back, "Trunks-kun..."

He barely noticed the shadow falling across them, but he felt it.

_NO! _

"Trunks-kun!" he screamed.

But he was too late, and a fist flew down, hitting the older boy and he hit the ground below them with a loud crash, revealing the monster's top half floating in the air. Without a word, the monster gestured to his bottom half, and the legs flew upwards, reattaching to the rest of him with a sickening splat.

Goten stood up quickly, unable to stop Shikyo's kick as it sent him into a mountain, which exploded into small rocks. Trunks appeared behind him, slashing the sword down as hard as he could as Shikyo turned, raising an arm. The blade hit his arm and there was a crashing sound as the sword shattered into small pieces, Trunks' horrified expression showing as he pulled back, only the handle and a short piece of the sword left.

"NO!" he yelled as Shikyo grabbed his arm and threw him into the mountain close to Goten.

He looked at the smoking pile of rubble, seeing one of the boys stand up, his hair strangely black again. Not quite understanding the SSJ transformation process, nor caring, he raised a hand and prepared to blast what was left of the kids to bits.

Goten stood up all the way, not sure what to do anymore as every attempt to kill the monster had failed again and again and only him and Trunks could even move.

He barely remembered something he had learned from his dad sometime, his brother had told him more about it and he thought, through all that training, Yonk might even have taught him some of the finer points of it.

_Every time we shoot that thing with Ki, he gets stronger, _he thought, _but 'Tousan and 'Niichan told me there's two different kinds of Ki._

He stood taller, ready to try one more thing, one last thing.

_The Ki that explodes is destructive Ki, they told me...but the other Ki is good Ki, _he thought, _it's life energy...it comes from people._

Maybe that was the answer.

He didn't even know if it would work, but it couldn't possibly hurt to try.

He raised his arms, flattening his hands to the sky.

**-**

Yonk opened his eyes, hurting all over, barely able to move without sending spikes of pain through his body. He didn't even know what had been happening, and he sat up to look around.

"There's Shikyo...," he muttered, seeing the evil monster floating in the sky, pointing a hand at some rubble on the ground miles away.

"What the?" he said looking closer, his eyes focusing harder on something he saw moving in the rubble.

His incredible sight allowed him to barely discern Goten standing up, his hands raised to the sky, and a small bluish glow from above him.

"The Spirit Bomb...?" he said in disbelief, frowning.

"Wait," he thought out loud, a grin forming on his lips, "it just might work!"

He smiled, looking on, wanting to cheer as he watched Trunks stand up and stand next to Goten and raising his arms too to help gather the energy.

He looked back at Shikyo, frowning again as he saw him charging an energy blast.

"They need me..."

**-**

Goten smiled as his best friend stood next to him, raising his hands as well to help him.

"Is this gonna work, Trunks-kun?" he said quietly.

"I don't know Goten, but we gotta try!" Trunks said back.

"Yeah..."

"People of the universe...lend us your energy...," they chanted in perfect unison.

And all across the universe, all the creatures listened, and raised a hand to add some of their own energy to answer the call of the two young fighters.

The ball of blue light above them grew more.

Shikyo smirked, realizing he would reduce those two to dust before they could finish getting that energy from wherever they were getting it. Charging a blast in his hand, he prepared to shoot it when a flash of green caught his attention and he turned to look. The Kalltorraiya-jin was there, his hair green and his eyes red, and his aura huge.

"I won't let you hurt them," he said.

Shikyo let the energy blast fade, and flew at Yonk, forgetting about the Chibis below, wanting to destroy him for daring to come back again.

They started to fight, and the boys continued to gather the energy, hoping that Yonk-san wouldn't be killed before the Spirit Bomb was ready.

Yonk tried to fight, but even his SKJ2 power wasn't enough, and he was hit again and again, without even being able to strike back, falling onto the ground and trying to stand, but being knocked back down. He fell to his knees, his green Ki fading away as he collapsed, unable to stay transformed.

Shikyo bent down, picking up the Kalltorraiya-jin by his head, the tips of his fingers digging into his skull, rivers of blood running down his face.

"What were you thinking?" the monster muttered, the only thing besides his name he had ever said.

Yonk couldn't respond, and the monster let him fall onto the ground ready to kill him for sure, not wanting to make the same mistake twice. Without warning, a kick hit his head, and a flash of yellow distracted him and he turned to hit the mystery warrior, but there was nothing there. Looking back down to Yonk, he glared at the empty spot where he had dropped him.

"SHIKYO!" he yelled in rage at losing him again.

**-**

Yonk opened his eyes, he was still on the ground, but Shikyo was nowhere in sight.

"What?" he said sitting up.

"I'm sorry about before, I should have let you kill him," said a voice, and Yonk turned to see Goku sitting near him.

_He brought me here?_

He looked back towards Trunks and Goten in the distance, seeing that the Spirit Bomb was almost ready. It was nearly the size of the planet they were standing on.

"Get the others and use instant transmission and take them to Earth," Yonk said suddenly.

"What about you?" Goku asked, standing up.

"When Trunks and Goten blow apart this planet with that," he responded, pointing up, "someone's gotta get them home."

Goku nodded in agreement, and a few seconds later, Yonk felt the Kis of everyone else jump off the planet, leaving him and the boys to finish the fight.

**-**

Trunks and Goten stood up all the way, feeling that the bomb was done and that they had all the energy they needed.

"Okay, let's do it Goten!" Trunks said.

"Right, Trunks-kun!" Goten responded.

With a combined yell, they pushed their arms forward, and the Spirit Bomb above responded by flying downward and the boys flew backwards, out of the way of the massive ball of energy.

"Shikyo," muttered the monster; he wouldn't let them beat him that easy!

Charging a small ball of energy on the tip of a finger, he let it grow into a glowing Death Ball, the same size as the Chibis' Spirit Bomb and shot it forward where it hit and stopped short.

"What?" Goten cried out, feeling the halt in the motion of their ball.

"It's coming back!" Trunks screamed, noticing as Shikyo's attack began to force theirs upwards.

There was no way to stop it; they weren't strong enough; they were still going to lose.

They wanted to cry out in frustration, they needed help and there wasn't any.

_It can't end like this, _thought Trunks, closing his eyes.

_I'm scared, I don't wanna die! _thought Goten, closing his eyes too.

"It's okay," came a warm voice, and they looked up to see Yonk standing between them.

"Yonk-san?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah," he said, smiling and patting them both on the head. "Come on, we can do it!"

Charging the last of their power, they transformed in unison, Trunks and Goten becoming Super Saiya-jin and Yonk, Super Kalltorraiya-jin. All at once, they pushed back against the ball and it stopped, its vibrant surface shimmering as they reached out with their hearts and fought it against the ball of evil energy under it.

Shikyo yelled out loud, trying to force his Death Ball to destroy the force of good energy above, but to no avail. For a moment the two planet-sized balls of energy fought back and forth, pushing up and then down. Then, with a flash, the Death Ball blew apart, dissipated by the power of goodness, and the Spirit Bomb hurtled right through it and downward.

Lifting his hands, Shikyo caught the ball, feeling it burning his hands as it pushed him backwards, his feet digging into the ground.

**-**

"Look," Mirai Goten pointed out on the small globe the warriors watched the fight on, back on Earth. "They are super again, that means they are pure, even when transformed!"

Everyone nodded in approval and stared back at the globe as the three young warriors pushed down to destroy the demon Shikyo.

**-**

It was actually working; they were doing it!

Yonk couldn't help but smile as the ball of energy hit the demon and he couldn't hold it back anymore, he was going to be destroyed for sure this time.

_What was I thinking? _Yonk thought, as he remembered Shikyo's words, back there when he was about to be killed by him. _I was thinking how much I love these boys, and how I will not - cannot - let you kill them and I am more than willing to die for them..._

He pushed harder, the Spirit Bomb beginning to expand and glow brighter as the boys on his sides pushed as well, yelling out their power.

_I love them so much, and this will prove it!_

**-**

They were doing it! And all across the universe, people saw it and felt it, united in a singular cause of saving the universe. Each being alive, no matter what age or species, had given some energy to them, and all of them cheered as the monster Shikyo was destroyed.

"Yonk-san!" yelled the Mirai boys.

"Goten! Trunks!" yelled Goku and Vegeta.

"Do it!" they screamed in harmony, their shout seeming to reach the ears of those three.

**-**

With one last triumphant shout, Yonk and Trunks and Goten thrust their hands forward and pushed with all their might, the Spirit Bomb exploding spectacularly, its glow expanding to fill the whole universe with its beautiful light.

Shikyo screamed as the pure energy of good disintegrating his body around him and he was consumed in the light, blasted to nothingness.

Gone forever.

The planet shook; the explosion too much for it to take, and the Kais let out a collective groan as it fell apart, breaking into millions of pieces.

A small flash was seen up in the sky above the planet, right before it blew up, and the three young warriors there disappeared out of sight, headed back home.

-

That's the end of this (very, very long) chapter, and I hope all you nice people liked it. Because if you did, I would like it if you would leave a nice review for me and tell me what you want for the epilogue, or at least tell me what was good/bad. Thanks!


	9. Epilogue: Peace at Last

Well, this long journey has come to an end at last. This is the last chapter of the last story of my everlasting CHIBI series. I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and I think you all have been doing the same. A lot of this story happened for a very good reason, and you will see when you reach the end, and find out the reason for everything that happened before it.

But first, thanks to my reviewers:

trunks and goten - I can't even begin to thank you for sticking it out with me from the very beginning of my insane series to the end. I know that most of your reviews have up and disappeared because of the evil people upstairs deleting your account, but they shall always live on in my heart… cue sappy music I guess you have enjoyed reading this as much, if not more, than I have enjoyed writing it, and I'm sure you are sad to see the series come to an end.

Asecret Kitsune - Again, I'm still sorry that I didn't see that you had reviewed, but I'm glad you did review, and here's the next chapter.

You have made it to the home stretch after over 65,000 words of CHIBI madness, just a few thousand more and you will be done. Well, what are you waiting for? Read on…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Epilogue: Peace at Last

All across the universe, the people were united in a singular joy.

Shikyo had been destroyed.

Every being that was alive at the time silently thanked Trunks and Goten and Yonk for the work they had done to finally defeat the evil monster, and thanked the other fighters as well for what they had done to help remove the demon from the universe once and for all. And yet, it was true that the Z Senshi could not have won without all them, for it was their power that made the spirit bomb work. Had there been one single, tiny creature that had not given them energy, the attack might not have succeeded and it wouldn't have been such a happy ending. In that way, it wasn't so much a victory for Yonk and the two boys, nor a victory for all the assembled fighters.

It was a victory for the universe.

>>>

"Thanks Shenron!" everyone yelled to the eternal dragon of Earth as he flew back into Dragonballs which then rose into the sky.

"FARE-THEE-WELL!" came his majestic voice as the balls split in seven directions to be scattered across the globe until the day they would be needed again; the wishes granted.

One - to restore back to life all the creatures across the universe that Shikyo had killed.

And two - huge ice cream sundaes for the deserving Chibis…

Nobody present thought that the Dragonballs would ever have to be used again, the final destruction of Shikyo had ushered in an era of peace to the universe, one that would have no more wars or fighting anymore. The only fighting that was going to be happening from then on was going to be just sparring for practice for battles that would never come, and for young Trunks and Goten, just for play.

With that last task of setting the universe right again with those two wishes, the strain of the fight finally lifted off of the fighters and they all came together with hugs and smiles in celebration of a job well done.

In the middle of all the happiness, even Vegeta was smiling and content, not quite enough for much more than a handshake from his rival, but enough. Mirai Trunks and Goten were all but dancing with joy, having come from a future like the one having just been created in the present: one of peace, and it had been a long time since they had had the chance to save the universe.

Just like old times.

Yonk watched all the wonder and joy unfold around him, accepting the hugs and handshakes when they came, only managing a huge grin and a chuckle when he saw Mirai Trunks and Goten sneak around a corner, probably to make out like crazy. The Kalltorraiya-jin just couldn't contain his laughter though, when he saw Chibi Trunks and Goten grab a quick kiss when they were sure nobody was looking. Even if the others had seen, they wouldn't have stopped it; through the fight, they had come to realize that the boys were meant for each other, and, if anything, they deserved it.

Goku grinned when he noticed the boys at last, in between bites of food, of course, and turned to Vegeta, who was busy eating as well.

"So Vegeta, you don't have a problem with Trunks being with Goten then?" he asked, poking the Saiya-jin prince in the shoulder.

Vegeta turned, scoffing at the notion.

"Of course not, baka!" he exclaimed, pointing over at Goten. "That boy is more than worthy of my son after what I have seen."

"Really? You mean it?" Goku said in wonder.

"Yes," Vegeta responded. "Didn't you see when Shikyo had us all down in the dirt and he fought the thing for a moment all by himself?"

Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head and remembering that moment.

"Of course," Vegeta put in quickly, "my son will _always _be stronger, but your son has some potential, I have to say that."

Goku stopped to pile some more food on his plate, saying: "Yep! That's my boy!"

Vegeta smiled just a little bit, "yes," he said, "he is quite strong. Maybe even stronger than Gohan..."

The entire celebration fell silent at the sound of his name.

Goten let out a small cry, falling into Trunks' arms and starting to sob.

Mirai Trunks and Goten shifted their feet, looking dejected.

Bulma and Chi-Chi started to cry as well.

And Vegeta and Goku looked shocked, before realizing the truth.

In all the happiness and laughter of their celebration, they had forgotten what the battle had truly cost. Gohan had died a second time; he wasn't going to be coming back.

There was a moment of quiet and a somber attitude permeated the entire party as everyone was afraid to speak for fear of making things worse. After a long pause, Goten pulled away from Trunks, and drying his tears with the sleeve of his Gi, he spoke quietly:

" 'Niichan is in heaven now, and I know he's happy there."

"Yeah," Trunks put in, stepping up to hug Goten, "an' I know he's watching us right now from up there."

"And-and," Goten continued, "he wouldn't want us to be sad that he's gone, but to be happy that we saved the universe and that we are all okay."

"He's gonna have fun up there and he's happy that he died saving all of us just like he wanted." Trunks went on.

"And we are all gonna see him some day," Goten finished, "so we should enjoy life while we still got it."

There was again a short silence, which was suddenly ended by a slow clap from the Mirai boys that grew into an elated applause from everyone present. Stepping forward to embrace each other warmly, never to completely separate for fear of losing more than they already had lost, they all looked to the sky, as if to try and see the fallen Gohan. Going back to their celebrations and the food, they would never forget the heart-warming final eulogy to the great fighter, delivered so poignantly and perfectly by the two little boys who loved him most.

>>>

About a week later, after all the hype and wonder of the victory against the monster Shikyo had passed, Mirai Trunks and Goten, sensing it was time to leave, decided that it was the right moment to go back home. They gathered their things and prepared to find their way back to a future that was sure to be just as peaceful and wonderful as they had helped make the present.

But just in case they ever wanted to come back, Bulma had made a new time machine, big enough for a two person crew, for them to have.

When they were finally ready, everyone gathered to see them off, and more than a few of the Z Senshi were a little saddened to see them go. And even though Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten had their own lives and families to see again, who would be amazed at the years they had gained and the power they had since coming to the present, they knew they would miss the people they had been able to meet for the first time since their past.

"So I guess this is goodbye...," Goten said softly, hugging his future self and not wanting to let him go.

"Hey," Mirai Goten said, patting his Chibi self on the back, "we got the time machine now, so maybe someday we will come to visit."

Goten smiled and ran over to hug Mirai Trunks as well.

"Goten," Mirai Trunks whispered, "don't tell him...but I think you're cuter than Mirai..."

"I HEARD THAT TRUNKS-KUN!" Mirai Goten yelled, and everyone laughed.

"So then, until next time guys," Goku said, shaking his hand and going over to hug his future son for a moment, letting him go at last.

"Thanks for your help," Yonk put in, "we couldn't have done it without you."

"Glad to help," Mirai Goten said.

"Trunks," Vegeta spoke suddenly, and everyone looked over at him. "I'm proud of you too son."

Mirai Trunks couldn't hold back a slight blush at the compliment and waved goodbye to his father before heading over to the time machine with Goten.

"Hey," Trunks said, turning around. "Where's Chibi?"

"Huh?" Goten and Mirai Goten said in unison, recognizing their pet names.

"No, not you two. Where's Chibi _me_?"

Chibi Trunks came running out of the house suddenly, carrying his sword and he stopped right in front of his future self, holding it up.

"I'm sorry I broke your sword in the fight," he said. "Here, you can have mine."

Mirai Trunks accepted the sword from his younger self, then smiled and handed it right back to Chibi Trunks.

"Hey, you keep it, I won't be needing it in the future."

"Really?" Chibi said, smiling.

"Yeah," said Mirai, ruffling his Chibi-self's hair affectionately. "Take good care of it though."

"Don't worry, I will!" Trunks said, hugging him before letting him go.

The two boys from the future climbed up into the time machine, and said their final goodbyes before the cockpit snapped shut and the machine climbed into the sky. Everyone waved and they waved back a split second before they disappeared with a flash, back to the future...

All the assembled fighters separated and went to go back to their daily lives, not noticing in the least that Yonk had vanished again, as was his way.

In fact, the Kalltorraiya-jin was just inside the basement of Capsule Corp., standing in front of the computer system that Bulma had put together.

"That should do it," he said, punching in a few numbers and hoping it would work.

Stepping up to the door, he watched as the portal came online, just like he had remembered it from over four years ago. Without a word, he smiled and walked in, disappearing with a small flash, to set one more thing right.

>>>

Many years into the future, long after the Z Senshi had all died, on a small, dirty planet, a small creature named Bebedi had watched the whole fight in his globe.

"DAMN THEM!" he cursed, slamming his tiny fist on the wall next to him.

"I don't get it!" he went on, "Shikyo was perfect. PERFECT! They should not have been able to defeat him like that!"

Walking back over to the globe, he watched the celebrations ensue and kicked it over, satisfied when it went dark and rolled off the platform, shattering on the ground.

"Be happy while you still can!" he muttered. "Because I'm not done yet..."

Turning back to the dark depths of his laboratory, he pondered how powerful he could make his next creation, vowing not to stop until his enemies were dead.

"Just wait...," he muttered, not noticing a small flash of light behind him. "I'll make them pay!"

"Not this time," came a voice from behind him and Bebedi turned with a cry of surprise.

"WHAT!" he screamed, his yell cut short as a firm hand seized his scrawny neck and lifted him into the air as Yonk stepped out of the shadows.

"I won't let you threaten my friends again," he said firmly.

Throwing Bebidi into a wall with a small crash, Yonk walked toward him, ready to inflict the final blow on the short evil wizard that had caused him so much pain.

"You don't understand!" Bebidi cried out, backing into the wall. "I can make you more powerful than your wildest dreams!"

"I don't want power," Yonk shot back. "I just want what you have tried twice to take away from me."

"Those stupid little brats!" Bebidi started, "they are nothing!"

"That's where you are wrong; they are everything."

And with a slight shout, Yonk transformed into a super Kalltorraiya-jin, shaking the underground lab and casting the semi-darkness into a greenish light.

"This green that you so feared will be the last thing you see."

Bebidi tried to protest, but Yonk powered up a small Ki blast and threw it at him, destroying the evil wizard with a small explosion. A second later, the whole planet erupted into fire and then burst into bits as Yonk blew it apart from the inside, erasing all traces of Bebidi and his creations, in that time and in all others.

>>>

Back in the present, Bulma's computer beeped a few times as the programmed countdown timer reached zero and at that precise instant the portal reopened; some dust from a planet far in the future wafted in before Yonk stepped into the room. The portal closed with a small flash and Yonk smiled, glad that the battle to end all battles was finally over. It had started so many years ago, when he had saved Trunks and Goten from the clutches of the evil Buu-Buu, and had gone through all that training and then fighting Shikyo. All culminating in that final moment, that gratifyingly perfect moment when he had put an end to Bebidi and finished off the entire reign of terror that had been unleashed.

Smiling, the Kalltorraiya-jin walked back outside, eternally grateful that the war was over, but realizing that he might miss fighting. That and he hoped that the fighters wouldn't neglect their training and get weaker.

_Saiya-jins…stop training…? _Yonk thought with a chuckle. _No way!_

But then again, what was there that he and the others couldn't take care of easily after all of that? He thought about someone from the past like Frieza showing up trying to take over the world and getting blown to smithereens by a sneeze from Goten.

Laughing at that idea, he opened the door and took off into the sky, seeing how nice a day it was and planning one last thing to end it on a perfect note.

>>>

Later that afternoon, Goku and Vegeta sat at a table in the backyard of Capsule Corp., eating some food and arguing over who would win while watching Trunks and Goten spar playfully nearby. A shadow falling over the food startled them, and they turned to see Yonk standing over them, looking like he had something big on his mind.

They were about to ask what was going on when the Kalltorraiya-jin silently put some official looking papers on the table.

_What's this? _Goku wondered to himself.

_Not this... _Vegeta thought in horror, recognizing the papers as court documents. _After all that...he wants to take my son again. _

"Will you just read it first," Yonk muttered, a little impatient.

Goku and Vegeta leaned over and read the documents, each quirking an eyebrow as they saw it wasn't what they thought it was.

"What's adoption mean again...?" Goku wondered out loud, gaining a soft blow to the head from Vegeta.

"I know I can't ever replace Gohan," Yonk said, "and that isn't what I want to do, but I know how much the boys like being around me and this will just make it official."

"I know," Goku said, laughing, "but Vegeta too?"

"Quiet baka!" Vegeta retorted, "my place is better then with you and that crazy women!"

All three shared a slight laugh at that before Goku smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me!" he said.

"Count me in too," Vegeta responded, "I'm going to enjoy being able to beat you up while training everyday!"

"Sure 'Tousan...," Yonk said, rolling his eyes.

They all laughed again and then Goku and Vegeta accepted the pen from Yonk and signed at the lines given at the last page, accepting the Kalltorraiya-jin into their lives and those of their families forever.

"What's going on?" Trunks suddenly demanded, and they turned to see that him and Goten were standing nearby and had just heard the last of the conversation.

"Nothing much," Yonk said, "I just wanted to do something."

"What's that?" said Goten excitedly.

"From now on," Yonk said grinning widely and placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "just call me 'Niichan."

"Really!" Trunks yelled, ecstatic.

"So cool!" Goten yelled too.

"Yep," Yonk said, and he didn't have time to say another word as he was then tackled to the ground by the Chibis and they went rolling around into the grass.

Goku and Vegeta smiled and went inside to tell their wives the happy news as Yonk watched them go and smiled as well.

"This is gonna be so fun!" the Chibis exclaimed, running around in happiness.

Yonk stood up and grabbed them into a hug, not wanting to ever let them go for as long as they should live.

"Come on!" they called out, running into the house. The Kalltorraiya-jin ran in after them, watching them for a moment before turning to look at his adoptive fathers, and then back to his new little brothers.

It was just meant to be, and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment and just so content that things had turned out so perfect.

Yonk finally got his boys after all, and everyone was happy.

He was home at last.

The End !

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So that's the end then, after all this time it's finally over. I really hope that you liked the way I ended it, and I really just wanted to find poor little Yonk a home with Chibi Trunks and Goten. It's a kinda sappy ending, I know, but then again, that's kinda what the entire series was about. Like the struggles of Yonk and the Chibis, fighting against the evils of the universe with the help of family and friends and trying to be some sort of a family themselves at the same time. I decided that's how I wanted it to end, with everything perfect, so it drove forth the storyline to where it went. Once again, thanks for reading, and if you got this far with your brain still intact, props to you.

Thanks again. Until next time.


End file.
